Finding the Power Within
by SeungLee
Summary: What if Professor X had a daughter? The story takes place in season three, towards the end. There will be various couples...but for Jean/Scott fans sorry...-_- Please Review^^
1. Default Chapter

Finding the Power Within  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own X-men: Evolution what so ever. I do own Erica Stiles and Alison. This story takes place some time during season three.but after 'under lock and key' I think was the ep title.  
  
***  
  
Prologue  
  
Professor Charles Xavier sat in his office watching the students all head to school with a warm smile. The whole world basically now knew of the existence of mutants in the world. However that was not the thought on his mind of this day, this day held a great meaning of loss to the Professor. Xavier turned around and opened a drawer from his desk to pull out a picture of him with a little girl in his lap with Logan and Ororo Munroe on the side of him. A smile played on his lips as Beast a.k.a. Henry McCoy, Storm a.k.a. Ororo Munroe, and Wolverine a.k.a. Logan were watching him.  
  
~ Today would be your 18th birthday and marks ten years that you were taken from me. ~ Xavier sighed as he heard all the vehicles leaving with their passengers to the destinations of Bayville High School. However the group had two more cargo than before, Rahne Sinclair a.k.a. Wolfsbane and Jubilation Lee a.k.a. Jubilee had returned with full parent's consent. The Sinclair and Lee family said someone from the school said it would be better for the girls to return to somewhere they can feel safe. The question of who the person was a mystery, but at the moment in time that was not a worry.  
  
Thought at first Hank McCoy did not know the meaning of this day, he was informed by Storm and Logan what it held for their professor. It was hard to take in the information but by seeing Xavier's normal stature turned to one of sadness it was easier to believe. He made his way into the office with Storm and Logan. They all stood in front of his desk as he finally made some notion he sensed their presence.  
  
"Charles, are you alright?" Storm asked with deep concern.  
  
"Yes, Ororo. Just remembering is all," Charles gave a small smile and turned to face his window to see Scott's red sports car, Jean's SUV, and the X-Van all drive out the gate.  
  
"I miss that little bundle of trouble, those days always seemed to keep us on out feet. She would have been Scott's age today," Logan sighed as he made his way next to Xavier and look out the window.  
  
"Yes she would be, and that she would be in the same grade as him." Xavier continued to watch the three vehicles till they were out of sight. "Somehow I know that she is alive and well, but just somewhere I can't be."  
  
"How can you tell?" Hank asked as he intently kept focus on the usually optimistic professor.  
  
"I share a telepathic bond with her, I would know if she had died..but somehow I know she is alive." Xavier said softly as he turned to face the other two adult x-men in front of his desk. "However, for the first time in years I feel she is nearby, watching."  
  
Just below Xavier's window was a lone figure in the shade of the tree watching him and the others. The figure then turned and took flight to it's destination.  
  
***  
  
please review.and kind^^ It's my first x-men evolution story^^ 


	2. Chapter One

Finding the Power Within  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own X-men: Evolution what so ever. I do own Erica Stiles and Alison. This story takes place some time during season three.but after 'under lock and key' I think was the ep title.  
  
***  
  
Part I  
  
Down below the city there sleeps a former x-men. He had often hoped to see his family but feared to resurface due to his appearance. He knew society would not accept a mutant whose appearance had been mutated to almost permanently be the way it is now. So he has remained in the shadows where no can see him, but his heart longed to be with his friends and reunited with his beloved aunt.  
  
While the former x-man slept, a figure approached him and had come in unnoticed by the other Warlocks. The figure made it's way to the sleeping figure, and placed two fingers on his forehead and a soft blue glow engulfed the young man. His spikes that returned to his body and his normal appearance had been restored. The figure than created a force field around it and the teen x-men and began to set flight. They had left the sewers and were flying in the clear blue sky.  
  
The young teen began to awake and took in his surroundings to notice he was in the air. He began to panic till he saw his hands, his hands they were normal. He began to feel his arms and face to notice all the spikes had somehow returned to his body. He then looked up to see a figure of a young woman and took in her sight. She had long shapely legs that were shown by a black mini skirt and her white knee high boots. Her long golden brown hair flowed down her back to around her mid back, not too long but not short either, like a flowing river.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked as he looked under him to see they were flying over Bayville High School towards the Xavier institute.  
  
"Glad to see you are awake Evan," the girl turned her to face him and earned a gasp from him. He got lost in her green-blue eyes that seemed to sparkle in the sunlight as well as her hair that was layered to frame her face. "You'll know soon enough who I am, but for now your aunt has been waiting for you."  
  
"Auntie O," Evan Daniels whispered as he remembered her tears as he walked away from her. "How is she?"  
  
"I don't know but I do know she misses you very much." The girl said as they landed in front of the gate of the Institute. "You should go see her."  
  
"But wait.how did I become normal?" Evan asked as he grabbed her wrist.  
  
"I am a mutant much like yourself, I was able to find the mental control you had deep inside you head," the girl poked his forehead. "We all have it, it takes time to find it but my mental powers help you find it a little faster. Now that you found it, Professor Xavier can help you better control it. You see if you had come back to the institute than he would of found it and would have been no need for you to stay below the surface."  
  
"I see, but what's your name?" Evan asked.  
  
"You'll know in time, see yea!" The girl waved and took flight. She smiled and flew away from his sight.  
  
Evan sighed and placed his hand on the ID panel on the wall on the gate. It scanned his hand and recognized him and the gate opened. He made his way into grounds and saw that other X-men had already went off to school. As he reached the door he hesitated but walked in never the less. He looked around and everything looked the same, it brought a smile to his lips. He walked in further and up the stairs where he heard voices from the professor's office. He walked in to see four shocked faces.  
  
"I'm home," Evan said softly as Ororo began to have tears in her eyes.  
  
Ororo jumped out of her seat and gave her nephew a hug as the men just smiled as finally another X-man had returned home. They made their way to the happy pair as their reunion gave off nothing but relief and happiness vibes.  
  
"Oh Evan, you're finally home," Ororo smiled warmly.  
  
"Yeah, I am."  
  
"Good to see you Evan," Hank patted his shoulder.  
  
"So how have you been porcupine?" Logan asked with his normal nickname for him.  
  
"Well to be honest guys, I was miserable without you guys," Evan side smirked to earn warm laughs from everyone.  
  
"The others will be happy to see you," Xavier said as Evan glanced at the professor and saw a resemblance between him and the girl you helped him. "What is it, Evan?"  
  
"Professor, I know this may sound a bit crazy but do you have a daughter?"  
  
***  
  
Read and Review .. ^^ I hope you like so far, if only one chapter up. 


	3. Chapter Two

Finding the Power Within  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own X-men: Evolution what so ever. I do own Erica Stiles and Alison. This story takes place some time during season three.but after 'under lock and key' I think was the ep title.  
  
Part Two  
  
"Professor, I know this may sound crazy but do you have a daughter?" Evan asked to see four surprised faces.  
  
"Why don't we save this conversation for later," Storm said as she led Evan away from the room. "You must want to settle back into your room?"  
  
"Uh.yeah, sure." Evan said as the door closed behind him to leave three men confused.  
  
"Charles do you think?" Logan asked with an arched eyebrow.  
  
"I don't think so Logan, it's been ten years.she wouldn't be here." Xavier sighed, "Although my heart does hope."  
  
"But you did say earlier that she felt closer than she has been in years?" Logan commented.  
  
"I know I did, but it is almost too good to hope for."  
  
"Well, Professor if it were to be her, how would we know it's her?" Hank asked as he saw Xavier's face turn to one of uncertainty.  
  
"I gave her a silver locket with an 'A' engraved in the front. I gave it to her on her eight birthday, the same day she was taken from me." Xavier spoke, "But I don't know if she would have it."  
  
"Do you think it could be Mystique?" Logan asked.  
  
"Mystique does know I have a daughter but she doesn't know what she would look like nor does she know about the locket." Xavier responded.  
  
"I am quite confused Professor, you never were married so how did you have a daughter?" Hank asked.  
  
"I guess we left out that part," Logan stated flatly.  
  
"We'll explain later Hank, but right now let's make sure Evan is alright." Xavier made his way out of his office towards Evan's. Xavier knocked softly to hear Storm say, "Come in."  
  
"Hi Professor," Evan greeted with a smile.  
  
"Evan, I would like to ask how did your appearance return to the way it was before?" Xavier asked with a bit of curiosity.  
  
"Well.it was this girl that helped me. She said that she found some mental control I had deep inside my head." Evan replied confused. "She also said you would be able to help me be able to permanently control my spikes with this mental control."  
  
"Do you remember if she wore a silver locket?" Xavier asked.  
  
"Actually, I think so. I didn't really get a good look at what she was wearing to be honest."  
  
"Charles, do you think?" Storm asked with surprised voice.  
  
"I don't know, I really don't know."  
  
***  
  
Principal Edward Kelly sat in his office filling out paper work that was piled upon him. He noticed a shadow over him from the window behind him. He dropped his pen and turned toward his window to see a young woman standing in his open window. He had a look of pure shock ready to call for help till she what she said made him stop his tracks.  
  
"Hello, Doctor Kelly or is it Principal Kelly?" The girl said simply as she stepped into his office.  
  
"How did you know I was a doctor?" Kelly's face was in pure shock on how the girl knew his former title.  
  
The girl let a small laugh, "I'm not surprised you don't remember me, since the last time I saw you I was eight years old."  
  
"Who are you? You're one of those mutants!" Kelly raised his voice in anger.  
  
"Temper, temper Mister Kelly." The girl finally looked him in the eyes with nothing but hatred and shook him to the core, "Considering you help create me along with a group of scientist and other doctors. And then on my eight birthday took me away from my home and father."  
  
Kelly sank deeper into his chair as realization dawned on him, "It can't be. How can you.when.why now?"  
  
"Now the shoe is on the other foot. How does it feel? Knowing you were apart of a project to create a child to find out it was mutant and then continued to experiment. Later to take the child from their rightful place!" The girl placed a folder onto his lap, "This is the list of people who were on the team and all of what happened. You can either tell the truth and come clean, or I'll do it for you."  
  
"But your mother wanted you, she said the other man was your father," Kelly defended.  
  
"Well, she lied to you, to the team, and to me. You didn't even take a DNA test to make sure he was my father. I know the truth now and now mother has to deal with the fact I left to be with my father." She turned from him so her back was to him, "The other man wanted to wait till my powers grew stronger so he would use me for his purpose. The truth is that I am Charles Frances Xavier's daughter, and no one else's.  
  
"You see, my mother opened a school for mutants in Australia in order to atone for her sins of taking me away for the other man. Though she was just a regular human she wanted to help other mutants to learn to control their powers and learn to help the community. The Australian community has accepted the fact mutants live there and live together as one. My mother, Erica Stiles, has helped other countries in the world to help train mutants and also had kept contact with my father without mentioning me. She also never told him, that she was my mother either. The first two years she just tried to raise me, but school has been going on for six years and then a few months ago my mother told me the truth. This is why I am here."  
  
"All I can say is." Kelly was cut off as the girl turned to face him with tears running down her face.  
  
"Sorry?? Please no, you have done enough damage to me and to this community. In all reality I, a mutant, should hate you, a normal human." She barked at him in pure anger, "But I won't hold anything against you if you tell the truth to the public. Till then I can not be reunited with my father or my friends."  
  
Kelly watched as the girl flew out of his window with a heavy burden on his heart. He opened to folder to see all of his comrades that help ruin a poor girl's life. He placed the folder on his desk and made a call to the media office's in the city. Since the open notion of mutants had been announced he had ties to almost all media circuits.  
  
"May I speak to Mark Williams," Kelly waited till the man was on the other line, "I have an announcement to make."  
  
***  
  
The X-men all returned from a long day at school and went into the dinning hall. They all were surprised to see a certain young man sitting at the table. They all walked in slowly to see Evan Daniels a.k.a. Spyke sitting there with a warm smile on his face. Kurt Wagner a.k.a. Nightcrawler teleported behind him and poked his face.  
  
"You're really here!" Kurt exclaimed with his German accent.  
  
"No, really?" Evan joked with his friend as they hugged and waved at his other friends. "Hey guys!"  
  
Then the rest of the X-men gave their hugs and high fives to their friend. They had tons of questions as they sat down at dinner. They spent a lot of time catching up and saying how great it was to have him back. They spent a lot of time just talking about the gossip of what is going on about the X- men. After dinner they all helped pick up and clean up. After that was done many of them went to the 'family' room that held the couches and the TV.  
  
"Hey guys look it's Principal Kelly!" Kitty shouted as the whole crowd gathered around to see what was going on.  
  
"Before I became the principal at Bayville High School I once worked as a doctor. About twenty years ago there was a project to make an infant from an artificial womb. The first two years the infant once born would not survive the first few months. However finally a child was born, and survived but at the time we did not know the father DNA sample we took was a mutant. The child being a mutant was what had made the child survived the conditions of being in an artificial womb to be brought into the real world." Kelly paused for a moment, "Yes you have heard me right.I help create a mutant child. This folder I hold has the list of names that help create this child, but also due to some false information she was taken from her rightful father.  
  
"We thought at the time it was the truth, but it was not. If you remember the time where there was a robot called the sentinel that attacked the mutants referred as the X-men. The man behind that project was also a scientist that helped create this child, but he is now behind bars. My other comrades on this project, in all reality that one child who is now eighteen years of age, should hate us, non mutants, from taking her from her father and doing all those experiments.  
  
"I would like to publicly apologize to her and her father for all those wrongs. WE had no right to take her from you and put her through so many harsh experiments that you knew not of." Kelly saw a reporters hand shoot up and nodded his head to signal that he will answer his question.  
  
"What made you come forward with this mister Kelly?"  
  
"I recently met with the child who wishes to be reunited with her father." Kelly answered and pointed to another reporter.  
  
"Who is this child and who is the father and mother?"  
  
"The mother of the child is a non mutant named Erica Stiles, who currently lives in Australia and help runs schools to help mutants control their powers to help the community. The child is Alison Xavier, daughter of Charles Xavier. This folder will be given to the proper authorities and you may ask them questions. Thank you for coming." Kelly left the stage and the TV was turned off at the Xavier manor as Xavier had a face of pure shock.  
  
The x-men all turned their attention to their professor who had a look of shock. They had questions but none could ask as they were all in surprise from the news. Their professor had a daughter and none of them knew in all honesty what to say. Then there was a knock at the door that was open to the room and all turned to see a young woman.  
  
Xavier's face turned to one that was torn between several emotions as he saw the young woman. She stood her full height and was a lovely vision. Everyone looked her from bottom-up, to notice her white knee high boots, and her black mini skirt that helped show off her long shapely legs. Her figure was not concealed as her blue-green button shirt was opened at the bottom to show off her blue bellybutton ring, and opened at the top to show her silver locket with an 'A' engraved. Her face was more than likely like her mothers but one could tell she was related to her father for some of the features were the same. Her flowing golden brown hair shimmered in the light, and her full lips were curled in a soft smile. Her eyes seem to capture everyone's attention; they were almost like blue-green gems that glistened in the light.  
  
The girl stepped forward slowly till she was in front of the crowd of X- men. Her gaze landed on the man in the wheelchair and softly said, "Hi daddy."  
  
***  
  
How do you like so far?? Review please^^ Also if you have ideas on what you want to see later in the story let me know^^ I'm very open to ideas. 


	4. Chapter Three

Finding the Power Within  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own X-men: Evolution what so ever. I do own Erica Stiles and Alison. This story takes place some time during season three.but after 'under lock and key' I think was the ep title.  
  
Part Three  
  
"Hi daddy."  
  
Xavier stared at the girl; he felt their telepathic bond. It was her, no Mystique copy, it was her, his daughter had finally come home. He watched as she kneeled at the side of him and her eyes had tears in them as did his. He smiled, "Welcome home Alison."  
  
Alison hugged her father as warm tears slid down her face. The young X-men were completely speechless at the sight before them. The three adults all held warm smiles on their faces to see father and daughter reunited. All of them could hear Xavier whispering, "It's really is you" over and over again.  
  
As the two broke their hug, Alison stood up before the others. Logan was the first to approach her, "So I don't get a hug?"  
  
"Hi Uncle Logan," Alison jumped into his arms as he held her. "It's good to see you again."  
  
"Same here squirt," Logan chuckled as she pushed him to see a smirk on her face. Alison turned to see Storm with a warm smile.  
  
"You've grown into quite a beautiful young woman." Storm said simply as she walked over to her and look at her left ear to notice an ear cuff on her upper ear. "You leave with only your ears pierced and return with a bellybutton ring and an ear cuff."  
  
"Uh.yeah, that.welll," Alison said unsteadily.  
  
"Come give me a hug," Storm hugged the girl that often felt like her own daughter. "Welcome home."  
  
"Thanks, Aunt Ororo." Alison replied as she pulled away from the hug to see another adult. She walked over to him and held out her hand. "I'm Alison Xavier, the professor's daughter."  
  
Hank took her hand and shook it gently, "Good to meet you, Alison. I'm Henry McCoy, but you can also call me Beast."  
  
"X-men, I would like you to meet my daughter, Alison. She is older than most of you, but Scott, she is your age." Xavier made his way to his daughter and smiled. "Apparently hope that she has kept up in school, so she'll join you all in school tomorrow."  
  
"Uh, professor.out of curiosity, by chance is that room that is next to mine that you let no one stay in Alison's?" Scott asked as he rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
"Yes, Scott, it is, I've always left it open hoping my daughter would one day return." Xavier responded, "I hope you'll all treat her well."  
  
"Yeah, sure," Evan responded. "Now that I know who helped earlier today."  
  
"It does help she has a pretty face," Kurt came up to Alison, took her hand into his own and placed a kiss on the back of her hand. "I'm Kurt Wagner also known as Nightcrawler."  
  
Alison smiled and kissed his cheek, "It helps that you're just so cute."  
  
Kitty saw Kurt's blush and could not help but feel a little jealous. Kitty sighed and thought better to make friends than enemies, "Hi, I'm Kitty Pryde."  
  
"Nice meet you Kitty," Alison smiled warmly.  
  
"I'm Rahne!" Rahne quickly went up to Alison and gave her a warm hug. Alison smiled and returned the warm embrace.  
  
"I'm Jubilee," Jubilee smiled as she gave Alison a hug after Rahne had stepped away.  
  
"Hi, Rogue is my name." Rogue held her gloved hand to her, and Alison quickly sensed what her powers were. She placed two fingers on her forehead before anyone could stop her but noticed nothing happened.  
  
~ Take off your gloves. ~ Alison commanded slightly.  
  
Rogue at first was reluctant but as Alison removed her fingers from her forehead and held it to her. Rogue removed her black glove and shook Alison's hand to only feel her hand. There was no absorption of her powers and who she was in her head.  
  
"How did you do that?" Rogue asked in pure shock.  
  
"In due time you'll learn to control your powers to touch again. Your powers are much more complicated that Evan's was.but you'll be fine in the long run." Alison warmly smiled. "But for now I suggest you put your glove back on."  
  
Rogue nodded and did so, "Thank you."  
  
"Hi, I'm Bobby and this small guy is Jamie." Bobby had his arm slung around Jamie's shoulders both wearing goofy grins to earn a small laugh from Alison.  
  
"I'm Ray and this Roberto. And that's Sam over there," Ray pointed first to the Latin boy who just winked at Alison, and the blonde who just waved with a goofy grin on his lips.  
  
"I'm Amara." Amara walked forward with her hand held forward, Alison shook it gently.  
  
"Well I guess that leaves just two of us," Jean looked up to Scott and he nodded at her. "Hi I'm Jean."  
  
Alison nodded and shook her hand to only sense a strong feeling of distress. Alison looked up into Jean's eyes to see that she felt threatened by her, due to the fact she was first off the professor's daughter and just by her presence. Alison smiled as she and Jean pulled their hands back.  
  
"Well, I guess you and I haven't been properly introduced." Scott rubbed the back of his neck and looked into her, "As you heard my name is Scott."  
  
Scott held out his hand to her and Alison took it warmly. Unknown to them but everyone could see the sparks fly between them. Though most of them thought Jean and Scott were meant to be together but seeing Scott with Alison people's mind were beginning to change. They saw some kind of connection between the two. Alison warmly smiled and pulled away as her father called for her through their telepathic bond.  
  
~ Alison, let's get you settled into your room. ~ Xavier smiled warmly as Alison looked at her father with such love and admiration for him. Alison nodded and followed her father to leave the other X-men watch them as they go.  
  
"This is so crazy!! The professor has a kid!" Evan exclaimed as they were probably out of earshot.  
  
"Yeah, but you have to admit she is quite the looker," Kurt replied with a huge grin. "Besides, she did call the fuzzy one cute."  
  
"Don't let it get to your head," Kitty pouted feeling a little distressed not knowing why.  
  
"There is something different about her," Rogue stated as she leaned against the wall.  
  
"What do you mean Rogue?" Logan asked with an arched eyebrow.  
  
"I don't know, it's almost like she's too perfect." Rogue responded sighing.  
  
"Trust me, she is far from perfect. She was quite the little terror when she younger," Storm laughed at the memory and Logan joined in the laughter.  
  
"What do you mean?" The X-men asked all wanting to know more about the girl who just walked into their lives.  
  
Storm just sat down on the couch to be joined by most of the younger X-men that wanted to hear how their professor handled having a daughter. Storm told them how Alison use to cause a lot havoc, mainly due to the fact she could fly. She would say she would become a super star and make the world love mutants. Logan told him about the few times Alison tried to ride his motorcycle without him and how often she got hurt. However as the story was being told, Scott and Jean left the room to go find the professor and his daughter.  
  
***  
  
"How did you know I like all of this stuff?" Alison looked at the room in pure shock to she her old room fit her personality as of right now.  
  
Xavier smiled, as his daughter seemed to be entranced at the room. It was designed for a princess, as her bed was had one of those curtain like material around her bed. Her dressers were white and much like an antique style as much of her room was like. It was decorated in pink and white with a little silver here and there. The bed was in an oval shape and she let herself fall down on her back onto the bed.  
  
"I don't know how, but I think our bond help me know what you might like. Besides, Ororo did help me figure out about every four years on what you might like." Xavier responded as he made his way in front of his daughter now sitting straight up on the bed. "Many of the furniture belonged to your grandmother, she had always hoped I have a daughter."  
  
"Thank you, I love it all." Alison smiled as she took her father's hand and held it softly.  
  
"You have no idea how good it is to have you back," Xavier said with a warm smile. "You are my greatest treasure in this world, because of the fact you are my daughter."  
  
"My favorite memories were all here in this place, even when I lived with mom it was not like here. I didn't have Aunt Ororo trying to stop my flying away from the house after a temper tantrum or Uncle Logan trying to explain I was too small to drive his motorcycle." Alison giggled as she looked into her father's face that held nothing but love for his daughter. "But don't you think the other students might feel left out because I have all of this, the fact being I am your daughter?"  
  
"They probably will at first, eventually they'll learn to live with it, but I must warn you, the bathroom links to Scott's room. I didn't think that would occur that you two would need to share the bathroom.. because." Xavier said slowly remembering he didn't think his daughter ever would return.  
  
"It's alright daddy, I'll just be careful when I go into the bathroom." Alison smiled as her father chuckled. "I guess you want to know what I've been up to the past ten years, huh?"  
  
"Yes, well, it would be nice." Xavier smiled as he placed his hand on Alison's forehead as she did the same to him. Then as almost as clockwork they saw the past ten years for the each other's.  
  
Xavier saw his daughter grow up being in the spotlight; she was on the dance team all the way into high school. He also noticed that she sang just like when she had lived at the institute and took part in choir and musicals back in Australia with her mother. She did play sports but not for the school, she mainly stuck to the stage and felt the betrayal when her mother finally told her the truth about her kidnapping. The struggle that Alison faced for her decision and fear if she was to come to the states. Then saw the last few days for her in the states, as she would watch from the gate the other mutants till her return now.  
  
Alison watched her father's sorrow as he tried to find his daughter and created cerebo in hopes in finding her. Though it was just in it's early stages and could yet reach around the world, however he saw how the other students started to join the schools. She saw the trials with magneto, Scott's younger brother Alex, the relationship between Scott and Jean growing. However Apocalypse was becoming a threat and Mesmero played a role. She saw Wanda and Pietro, the brotherhood, Mystique's new look, and their troubles with them. Saw a few of her father's earlier events today and how he felt a moment of depression of his daughter's birthday.  
  
They both pulled away as basically they just updated one another of the past ten years of their lives. It felt like they were never separated after that, but they knew the truth they were. But Xavier patted his daughter's hand and smiled warmly.  
  
"You should go to bed now, school is tomorrow and you want to be at your best for early morning practice as well." Xavier received a kiss on the cheek from his daughter.  
  
"Good night, daddy." Alison smiled as Xavier then took his leave to his room. Once he was out of the room he saw Scott and Jean waiting for him.  
  
"What is it you two?" Xavier asked when he noticed that the other X-men had gone to bed. He noticed their concerned faces and knew that something was bothering them. He also did not bothered reading their minds for they would confess in due time what was bothering them.  
  
"Professor, are you sure she is your daughter?" Jean asked with a note of concern.  
  
***  
  
what did you think? Hope you like, it's kind of slow right now(at least in my opinion) but will pick up as we go along^^ Review please^^ And if you want to see something happen later in the story. you guys can let me know.. 


	5. Chapter Four

Finding the Power Within  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own X-men: Evolution what so ever. I do own Erica Stiles and Alison. This story takes place some time during season three.but after 'under lock and key' I think was the ep title.  
  
Part Four  
  
"Professor, are you sure she is your daughter?" Jean asked with a note of concern.  
  
"Jean, she is indeed my daughter. No one can mistake the memories of what she has, plus you saw her powers in action with Rogue and Evan. There is no doubt she is my daughter." Xavier said plainly.  
  
"Anyway, professor.will she be joining us for school tomorrow?" Scott asked simply.  
  
"Yes she will be. Alison will more than likely have many classes with you Scott. She is the same grade level as you are." Xavier responded crisply as he made his way to his own room, "I suggest you two turn in for the night. There will be one early morning session and Alison shall be joining us so be ready."  
  
"Yes, professor." Scott watched as Xavier went off to his room.  
  
Logan than came into the hallway only to see the pair wearing a confused expression on their faces, he cleared his throat to get their attention. Jean and Scott looked their way to him and Logan wore a smirk on his lips.  
  
"Is there a reason you two haven't turned in yet?" Logan asked.  
  
"We were just talking to the professor." Jean responded as she went off to her room.  
  
"Hold it there red," Logan called as Jean turned to look at him. "I saw you earlier, you better not get funny with Alison. It's not we are picking favorites but she needs to get adjusted being back home, you hear?"  
  
"Yea, sure, no problem," Jean shrugged and waved to Scott as she went to her room.  
  
"So I take it tomorrow morning you are going to get a taste of Al's powers huh?" Logan smirked as Scott looked at him in surprise.  
  
"Yeah, Professor X said she would be joining us for morning practice." Scott responded with a shrug.  
  
"Scott, don't under estimate her. She's been practicing her powers, today with Rogue was a small preview. The girl has some other tricks up her sleeve that you don't know about."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
***  
  
Alison wore the X-men training uniform much like the new recruits as she was in the danger room with the others. The others were in pure shock of her abilities, almost anything they would throw at her she found a way to counter attack. Alison would turn anything Jean would find to throw at her into ice. Evan would end up having the same problem, as she would freeze his spikes and throw them back at him. Storm who also was in the room would avoid making rain or snow like weather, they learned she could control anything water based element to fire back at them.  
  
Kitty would try to go through walls but was held up when Alison through up her force field around herself so she could not enter into her space. She also used it to deflect Scott's blasts that he would throw at her. Her force field also kept Kurt out; every time he would go into it he would feel really numb to the point of passing out due to the cold temperature and would have to teleport out.  
  
Rogue and the younger recruits were just watching with awe at her ability. Logan just smirked, "I guess she's been practicing, huh Charles?"  
  
"Yes she has been, and this is our older team going against one girl and she has them on the run." Xavier watched as his daughter continued to have the upper hand in almost everything the X-men did. However everyone was shocked as a blue aura began to glow around Alison. "What's this?"  
  
"Professor, is she suppose to glow like that?" Bobby asked as he noticed her eyes were glowing a light blue.  
  
"Charles, do you think?" Logan asked as he saw a bird like shape forming around her as she began to fly in an ice blue color.  
  
"It can't be?" Xavier looked in complete shock as he watched the events unfold before his eyes. He quickly turned on the microphone, "That's enough for today."  
  
The X-men all sighed in relief as the room turned back into the normal danger room with out all the holographic surroundings. Then Alison reverted back but fell to the ground clutching her arms to her chest as she felt an uncertain surge that was quite not pain. Storm quickly made her way to her and helped her up to her feet.  
  
"Alison, are you alright?" Storm asked watching Alison slowly nodded her head in response.  
  
"Wow, Alison you were great!" Kurt exclaimed with pure surprise at the girl's abilities. "We couldn't get a hit on you at all."  
  
"Maybe, with more practice you guys can find my weaknesses, eh?" Alison whispered as she fainted and Storm could barely hold her up. Kurt picked Alison into his arms as they went to the infirmary with her where the others were waiting.  
  
"I don't understand, why did she faint?" Kitty asked as she saw Kurt lay Alison down on the bed.  
  
"It was as I feared," Xavier said as everyone turned to face him.  
  
"What do you mean, professor?" Scott asked as he gave him a questioning look.  
  
"It'll be hard to explain right now, but I will later once I know for sure." Xavier touched his daughter's forehead, "No fever, so it was just a fainting spell."  
  
"I think she was just overworked." Hank said softly to the worried father. "She'll probably need to take it easy, it could be the jet lag. She is in another time zone."  
  
"Yes, you're probably right but." Xavier saw Alison stir and slowly open her eyes. "Alison, are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine," Alison said simply trying to sit up to be pushed back down by Logan.  
  
"Oh no you don't, not till after you explain what happened?" Alison looked at Logan with uncertain look. She knew she would have to tell him the truth sooner or later. She could not hide from the fact of her unseen powers, even to her. She sighed but was stopped by her father before she could speak.  
  
"Alison, don't worry about it." Xavier turned to the students, "It's time you all went to school."  
  
Every one of the students including Alison was out of the infirmary and off to their rooms to prepare for school. The adults were slowly making their way up to elevator as they all held different expressions, one of confusion, worry, concern, and a desperate need for answers.  
  
"Charles do you think Alison could be..." Before Storm could finish Xavier spoke.  
  
"It is possible that she is, but to be sure we have to wait and see. I will start opening up Alison's old files in cerebo and some other materials that I had hoped I would never have to see." Xavier spoke softly as he headed to cerebo's room.  
  
"Logan," Storm said softly as he turned to face her with a grim look.  
  
"I think it's true Storm. She has the powers of the five spirits of the legendary Phoenixes."  
  
***  
  
Alison was brushing hair and looked into the mirror, her face fell. She knew what had happened and was not quite too happy about it. She slammed the brush down on her dresser to feel the desperate feeling of being lost. Her powers were surging again, and she was hoping that it all wasn't true. She knew that Magneto would be after her soon, considering he was the man who took her from her home in the first place. She felt a few tears fall down her face, she was hoping her powers were a lie but the surge was proof.  
  
She remembered when she was younger that a mysterious woman came to the institute to warn her father of her powers coming forth. That's how they learned of the legend of the powers of the spirits of earth, wind, fire, water, and the cosmos. These powers were the ones to have defeated a dark force many years ago and the spirits usually chose the holder but if born into a person it means the spirit is now going to be a protection to the world. Ever since she was younger she had hoped she was not the one, but as she got older she knew that it was true.  
  
~ Why me? ~ Alison wiped the tears from her face when she heard a knock at her bedroom door.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Ally, it's me. Logan," Logan spoke behind the door. Alison opened the door to him and he walked in to see she had been crying. "It's true isn't?"  
  
Alison nodded knowing what he was talking about. Logan sighed and held Alison into a hug as she began to cry on his shoulder. He tried everything to calm down the girl he had to come to love as his own daughter, but it seemed she just had to cry to free her pain.  
  
"Come on squirt, you have school in a few, so dry up those tears and show me your pretty smile of yours that would make me just make this old shell melt." Logan smiled as Alison laughed remembering those days. "Well at least a laugh."  
  
"Thanks, Uncle Logan.it made me feel a lot better." Alison smiled and gave him a hug as she rushed out of her room to get some breakfast.  
  
~ I just hope what was said about you all those years ago weren't too true. ~  
  
***  
  
Alison made her way to the principal office, where Edward Kelly sat waiting for her arrival. Alison entered his office with a warm smile, Kelly noticed it and knew she had forgiven him and probably had a long time ago. She sat down in front of his desk and he handed her schedule to her.  
  
"This is your schedule for your day to day basis. I made sure some of the classes you'll take are with Scott Summers from the institute, but since you have some AP classes you'll have to manage on your own." Kelly smiled warmly. "Also your electives are different from the others, but I think you'll be fine."  
  
"Thank you, Principal Kelly." Alison said warmly as she stood up to be stopped.  
  
"Oh and Alison," Alison turned to face him. "Welcome to Bayville High."  
  
Alison smiled once again and went on her way. She showed the secretary her schedule and told her to go a certain room to make her ID for the school. Alison made her way to the different offices to get her paper work done before the first bell to ring. She finally was able to make her way to the hallways looking for her locker. She found no problem and began to place her overload of books into her locker to be only greeted by Scott Summers, considering his locker was right next to hers.  
  
"So did you get all the paper work done?" Scott asked with a smile.  
  
"Yea, I did. But the guys that were working at the ID office act like they have never seen a girl before." Alison said as she rolled her eyes to earn a laugh from Scott.  
  
"We'll they're freshman what do you expect?" Scott shrugged as he began to help Alison with her books. "Dang, AP classes?"  
  
"Yea, I took a few back in Australia but I don't we called them AP though." Alison said as she placed the books she didn't need till later in her locker. "Well, considering you are here, can you tell me where some of these classes are?"  
  
"Yea, sure." Scott took the schedule from her to see she had most of her regular classes with him. "We'll you have first period with me, so I can escort you there."  
  
"Oh, so I have a knight now?" Alison teased with a side smirk on her lips.  
  
Scott chuckled, "I guess so. If the lady would follow me."  
  
Scott offered his arm to her, and Alison took it warmly. As he continued to tell her where her other classes would be and the cafeteria. He told her what he and the other X-men do. He also showed her where to meet him and the others as they got into their first period class. Alison just smiled warmly as she took a seat that was empty.  
  
The day went pretty smoothly, ~ Not bad for the first day, not bad at all. ~  
  
*** 


	6. Chapter Five

Finding the Power Within  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own X-men: Evolution what so ever. I do own Erica Stiles and Alison. This story takes place some time during season three.but after 'under lock and key' I think was the ep title.  
  
A small father daughter moment, and a new look for a close friendship to start..  
  
***  
  
Part Five  
  
Xavier sat in his office; the past week had been a time of great joy and mystery. He had spent the whole week trying to understand his daughter's abilities, but yet no luck. He just knew that he daughter had amazing powers that have yet to been unlocked. But did he want them to be unlocked?  
  
He knew what could happen, it would mean that legend was actual fact. That indeed his daughter is meant to be the one who can control the spirit of water, and that power was born into her. It was strange to imagine your only child a possible heroine of the world. He continued to stare at the many books he had collected in order to figure out his daughter's powers. There were many texts about the legend but none were quite clear of what it meant to be born with the powers.  
  
Xavier sighed as he tried to clear his thoughts; Storm had asked if they should make Alison her own uniform since they knew of her abilities and her choice in style. Alison was even the one who thought of the code name Ice Phoenix for herself. The others did not know of the legend and her hidden powers, but did they need to know?  
  
Xavier turned to look out the window and sighed. Eventually they would need to know, however they needed to uncover Alison's powers so she can be able to control them better instead of suppressing them. He knew part of the reason she suppresses them is fear, but in all reality he was scared for the both of them. He knew not what to do for his daughter, how to help on his own. But what can he do but help her learn to embrace her powers and no longer be fearful.  
  
Xavier who was deep in his thoughts did not notice that Logan and Storm had entered his office. They walked over to both sides of him, one on each side. They looked out the window to see that the sun was setting and that Alison was coming in late like she had been that whole week. She was part of the dance team, but that was not the reason for her being late, she was part of a musical at school. They were surprised the school let her have the part, but her former school had called and let them know their piece of mind.  
  
She was just walking with headphones on; they all knew she was listening for her part in the musical. She was just an understudy but required to be at all the practices. Xavier finally took in the notice he was not the only one watching his daughter come home. He smiled knowing he had good friends to support him in all that he did.  
  
"She is coming quite along, wouldn't you say?" Logan said proudly.  
  
"You're only saying that because she loves learning martial arts from you and can stand your training sessions." Charles chuckled as Logan held his smile on his face.  
  
"That may be true, but she is catching on quite quickly." Logan said simply.  
  
"Logan, she has you wrapped around her little finger," Storm added in. "You, her father, and Hank."  
  
"And your point is?" Logan said simply, "At least I know she can ride a motorcycle."  
  
"I still can't believe you let her touch your motorcycle," Xavier said as he went back to his desk.  
  
"Yea well, I guess that girl does have me wrapped around her finger." Logan admitted, "But at least she doesn't walk all over me."  
  
"That's is something up for debate," Storm said simply.  
  
"Well, we should head down to dinner, maybe Ororo you can play something for us." Xavier said as they trio head down to dinner.  
  
***  
  
The X-men listened intently to Storm play on the piano after they all had dinner. Scott had Jean leaning on him in a soft embrace. Evan smiled warmly to watch his classy Aunt play on the piano, and then his gazed turned to Alison who sat by her father's side. If it wasn't for Alison he wouldn't be here today with is friends and he had become quick friends with the girl who helped him. Evan began to film with his camcorder to take in the view.  
  
Storm stopped and looked at Alison to see her surprised face. Storm began to play a different melody and Alison knew that song, she sang it when she was a younger and still living with them. She just smiled and leaned on her father's shoulder as she remembered the memories and all those special moments.  
  
Sure she was a brat thinking she would become some superstar, but who was now made them all proud. She carried an attitude of maturity with her due to her experiences without her father. She felt complete being in a place filled with understanding friends, sure when she lived with her mother and she had schools for mutants but it was not the same as here. She didn't need to visit the other schools with her mother and it was more stable here.  
  
Scott turned his gaze to Alison as she began to hum to the melody Storm was playing. He smiled as he saw Alison looking like a little girl leaning on her father's shoulder. However during this past week, he felt like he had some kind of special connection with her. He gazed to see her looking very simple; she didn't wear all those fancy things you think she would. She had nothing but surprises.  
  
Rogue and her had become fast friends, this was a shock since she was having trouble trusting again but Alison seemed to have that natural friendly vibe. She had become fast friends with all of the x-men without asking for anything in return. She was a simple kind of girl even though her life was much more complicated.  
  
After Storm had finished playing, Xavier said, "It's getting late, we should all turn in. There is practice in the morning so be prepared."  
  
There were many groans from the students but one did not, she had fallen asleep on her father's shoulder. Xavier just smiled as Storm and Logan did the same, Hank was the one to pick her up to carry the girl to her room. Xavier smiled in thanks to his friend who took his daughter up to bed.  
  
"I guess some things won't change," Logan patted his friend on the shoulder. "Just like old times, falling asleep on her father's shoulders."  
  
"Yes, I guess she still is my little girl in more ways than one." Xavier chuckled as they prepared for the next day.  
  
***  
  
Alison began to speed out of her room, she was going to be late. She was dressed in black pants, black sandals, a blue and white stripped tank top, and a blue think shirt top. Her normally straight hair was done in curls with half of it pulled back into a small silver clip. She was almost tripped but was caught by two very strong arms. Alison turned her face to look up to see Scott smiling down at her.  
  
"Whoa, easy there. So where's the fire?" Scott asked with a smirk.  
  
"We're going to be late!" Alison said in a hurry but Scott just chuckled as he helped Alison back onto her feet.  
  
"Alison, we are not going to be late. Remember it's senior skip day?" Scott asked keeping his smirk on his lips.  
  
"That's today?" Alison looked surprised as she rushed back into her room to look at her calendar. Scott leaned in her door way as a smile formed on her lips and took in her sight.  
  
"I guess it's just the two of us today, huh?" Alison said looking up at him.  
  
"What do you want to do?" Scott asked as he walked into her room and took a seat at her desk. "I mean the professor is out on some business, Logan and Storm went with him but will be back later today. Beast is probably down below working on some kind of medicine for us to take for when we get sick or science experiment."  
  
"Why don't we go out," Alison suggested as she sat on the bed. "I've been here for a while a now, what almost a month and I haven't gotten the chance to hang out with our so called leader."  
  
Scott laughed at her pouting face it was just so cute. ~ No wonder, Logan melts when he sees her. ~  
  
"Sure, where?" Scott asked as he stood up and Alison followed suit.  
  
"I need to buy some new clothes and a dress for the dance coming up, why not the mall and then your choice," Alison said simple as she grabbed her purse and ran to join Scott who was making his way down the stairs.  
  
"Sounds fair, let's go!"  
  
***  
  
Wonder what will happen?? Well me too, I've got a rough draft on it.review please^^ 


	7. Chapter Six

Finding the Power Within  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own X-men: Evolution what so ever. I do own Erica Stiles and Alison. This story takes place some time during season three.but after 'under lock and key' I think was the ep title.  
  
Part Six  
  
Scott and Alison spent some time at the mall searching for a new outfit for Alison and dress for the school dance coming up in the next month. He laughed at the fact she was trying to find a dress for dance this early but maybe it was a girl thing. Scott just followed wherever she would lead him. Then they ended up in the girl's swimsuit store and Scott gulped.  
  
"Alison, do you really need a new swim suit?" Scott asked as he followed her in.  
  
"Actually, I do. I didn't bring one with me when I came, besides you can tell me which one looks better." Alison told him innocently.  
  
"Uh.sure," Scott said nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
"Why are you worried about Jean?" Alison asked as she started to pick out a few two pieces and bikinis.  
  
"Well.I, well.um," Scott was at a lost of words. Sure he and Jean have hung out before, and stuff. It just all seemed different with Alison, a lot of things were just different and yet there were some similarities. For one, Alison had a bellybutton ring and an ear cuff, some thing that Jean would not do.  
  
"Well, Jean doesn't have to know, besides this is just between friends right?" Alison asked looking up at him.  
  
Scott smiled, she was right, "Yea."  
  
"Good, be right back!" Alison sped off into the dressing room. Scott took his seat on the couch that was there for people who were often here to preview their person in the dressing room. However Scott began to twiddle his thumbs and did not notice when Alison came out.  
  
"What do you think?" Alison asked and Scott nearly fell out of his seat.  
  
She had a nice firm body, and a nice pair of curves. He had to admit her figure was better kept up with than Jean's or Kitty's. She wore a black two-piece that really left little to the imagination. She turned around in front of him and by looking at his expression it was one that would knock almost every one at the institute off their feet. She then went in to come out with a red two-piece and the top was strapless. She looked at herself in the mirror that had three sides.  
  
"I like this one, what do you think Scott?" Alison asked as she was turning around in the mirror to see if it fit her in the right places.  
  
Scott gulped, "It looks nice. I like it better than the black one."  
  
"Really?" Alison asked as she turned to him, and he just nodded as she then went into the dressing room once again.  
  
"Oh Summers, she is one hot babe!" Duncan Matthews said as he saw him sitting there. "For a mutant girl, she has a nice pair of curves."  
  
"What are you doing here Matthews?" Scott asked dryly.  
  
"My girl wanted to go shopping for a new swim suit," Duncan shrugged. "But I rather be here with the girl you're with."  
  
"Stay away from her, Duncan." Scott warned as Alison came out in a royal blue string bikini. Both teenagers turned to the brunette beauty.  
  
"Alison, you look hot!" Duncan said as he approached her and was checking her out from top to bottom. "I have to admit you have a lot of good assets."  
  
"Well, these assets are not for you to ogle, considering you are a taken man." Alison said curtly as she turned to see her reflection.  
  
"I guess that rules out Summers too, huh? He's taken by Jean isn't he?" Duncan asked with a sly smirk.  
  
"WE are here as FRIENDS," Alison pushed her finger into Duncan's chest. "I asked for his friendly opinion."  
  
"Right, whatever." Duncan said as he took hold of her shoulders roughly, "you have to admit I'm better than Summers don't you think?"  
  
Scott got up and pushed Duncan off of her, "I think you didn't hear the lady. She was not yours."  
  
Duncan just left saying, "You'll regret that Summers."  
  
"Are you ok?" Scott asked gently as he placed his hands on her arms gently to see if he bruised her in any fashion. "He didn't hurt you did he?"  
  
"No, I'm fine." Alison felt herself blush from his warm hands on arms. Scott realized this and removed his hands from her, "Well.I think I'll by this one and the red one. I liked another one and the skin colored one , so I'll probably get all of them. So I'll be right back."  
  
Scott watched her scurry off into the dressing room again, but she came out quickly again dressed in her clothes that she was in before. They made their way to the counter and went on their way. Alison noticed the dress shop and waltzed in with Scott following close behind. She was looking though bunch of dresses and didn't see what she liked. She knew the other girls were going to wear whatever they had to the Sadie Hawkins dance that was earlier in the year, so she wanted something different.  
  
Scott saw a dress that was simple yet it looked elegant. He picked up and held it up to Alison; she smiled and quickly came over to him and looked the dress over. Scott warmly smiled, as it seemed he just made Alison's day by looking at her face expression. She quickly looked at the dress size and it was her size, she then went to the counter to pay.  
  
The duo went back to Scott's car and he began to drive off to somewhere of his choice. But it seemed he drove them both to the countryside. Alison got out to look at the view and was taken away at the view of the city from where they were.  
  
"It's beautiful," Alison said as she sat down in a patch of flowers and to look out to the city.  
  
"Yea, I would often come up here to think when I was frustrated." Scott said as he took the space next to her.  
  
"It's really nice, I bet it's even more of a sight when the sun sets," Alison said as she placed her chin on her hand to make quite a cute picture.  
  
"Tell me, Alison Xavier, how do you manage to turn life around?" Scott asked with a warm smile.  
  
"What do you mean?" Alison asked looking at him, surprised by his question.  
  
"Well life sure was not fun until you came. Rogue was quiet and distant for a while, and then you came. She's now being a little more open with the rest of us, and you manage to have wrapped Logan around your little finger," Scott said with a playful smirk.  
  
"Honestly I didn't do anything." Alison said with a shrug, "Rogue wanted a friend she could trust with no secrets. Logan, well I've known him since I was a kid.so you know it was just some relationship we had. As for life at the manor, I guess I know how to have fun."  
  
Scott chuckled and leaned closer to whisper in her ear, "At least with you, we are on our toes."  
  
Alison turned to face him and his face was so close that she felt his breath on her lips. She turned herself as she touched his forehead and there was a soft blue glow. She then pulled off his sunglasses but was stopped by his hand on her wrist. Alison knew his fear and whispered, "Trust me."  
  
Scott felt his heart stop as said that, her lips were closer than he thought. He let her wrist go and the sunglasses came off to see her in normal color. He saw the whole world without the need to cover his eyes with his glasses and turned to face her once again.  
  
"How did you?" Scott asked as he recalled what happened with Rogue and Evan.  
  
"You have the most beautiful eyes," Alison looked into his violet-blue eyes getting lost in them as he was in her sea of green-blue. Their faces began to draw closer as their lips barely touched each other there was a shaking beneath them that brought them back to the reality. Scott quickly put his glasses back on to see the brotherhood standing behind them.  
  
"Look what we have here guys," Lance Alvers a.k.a. Avalanche said with a smirk on his face.  
  
"This is interesting," Todd Tolaski a.k.a. Toad said, "hey who's the girl?"  
  
"This my friends is Alison Xavier." Then there was a blue blur in front of the duo to see the one and only Pietro Maximoff a.k.a. Quicksilver, "You sure turned into a cutie."  
  
"Did you forget I'm older than you Pietro," Alison spattered out at him with a glare. "I can't believe you turned out this way."  
  
"You left, Alison!" Pietro accused with a pointing finger.  
  
Wanda Maximoff a.k.a. Scarlet Witch walked down to look at Alison with soft eyes, "did you leave Alison by freewill or by force?"  
  
Alison stood up to look at Wanda straight into her eyes, "Wanda, believe whatever you want to, but your father was the one who took my from my home."  
  
"You lie!" Pietro stated as Alison whipped her head to look at him, she glanced through both of the twins' memories and they were both altered. She had a shocked expression on her face and backed away from them.  
  
"No," Alison whispered as tears began to fall down her face.  
  
"Alison, let's leave." Scott took a hold of her arm and led her to the car t only be stopped by Fred Dukes a.k.a. Blob.  
  
"Sorry, Summers I can't let you by." Fred said simply, "We have orders to take her with us."  
  
"Not with out a fight," Scott said as he and Alison were in fighting stance. Alison had quickly gotten over the shock and knew there was no way around this. Scott blasted Blob to have him only get pushed back a few feet.  
  
Wanda was going to use her powers till Alison got a hold of her mentally and put her to sleep. Pietro started running around her in a whirlwind circle. Alison tried to pin point him but was getting distracted by his speed and Lance making the earthquake. She saw Scott being crushed in blob's grip and quickly called for help at the Xavier manor.  
  
***  
  
~ Help, we need Help! ~ Alison's voice rang in the older X-men's ears. Quickly they all began looking for Alison's signal on Cerebo. Xavier quickly found her, ~ X-men she's on the outskirts with Scott and the brotherhood on attacking them. ~  
  
Quickly they made their way over there in the X-helicopter. Storm flew out to cause a wind to blow the brotherhood away from the two teens. However Alison had gotten angry and her surge of power was taking over. She began to throw ice blasts at the brotherhood as they tried to attack again. Xavier quickly landed the helicopter to reach his daughter.  
  
"Alison, what are you doing?" Scott saw that Alison's eyes were glowing and they were not her normal color. "Alison, stop!"  
  
Scott was pushed out of the way as her mind remained focused on some unseen target, but Logan had helped Scott to stand back on his feet. Logan held Scott back knowing he wanted to stop Alison and kept on struggling.  
  
"Scott, let the professor handle this." Logan told him as Xavier began to probe Alison's mind.  
  
~ Alison.ALISON! ~ Xavier shouted through their bond and Alison had stopped. She turned to look at him and her eyes were flashing back and forth from her normal state and to the power state.  
  
~ Alison, listen to me. You need to calm down; your power surges are due to your strong emotions. Alison listen to my voice, it's me your father.you can control this, just calm down. ~ Xavier called to and Alison began to grip her head in her hands. She began to cry out in agony as she struggled to control her powers. ~ That's it Alison. Calm down. ~  
  
Alison fell to her knees to only cry out more as she struggled with the power within her. Her eyes continued to flash back and forth between states. However the brotherhood were about to attack the distracted father and daughter till they were blocked off my Beast, Storm, Wolverine, and Scott.  
  
"Let's go, we saw what we needed to see anyway." Pietro said as they all turned to leave.  
  
"What did you need to see?" Scott grabbed Pietro and held him by the collar of his outfit.  
  
Pietro just smirked, "like I'd tell you anything."  
  
"You better start talking bub," Logan had his claws at Pietro's neck as he gulped at having the claws so close to his neck.  
  
"It was Magneto, he told us to see if she had some strong powers like Wanda. That's all!" Pietro cried out.  
  
"You liar!" Scott sneered.  
  
"Let him go," Alison said back to her normal self. She was being carried by her father and barely conscious. "He's.telling..the..truth."  
  
Scott let him go and quickly went to her side. Xavier handed his daughter into Scott's arms as they turned to get into the Helicopter. The brotherhood watched as the X-men got into the aircraft and left. They just stood there watching it go away as Wanda began to awake in Toad's arms. She quickly got up and saw the X-men leaving.  
  
"What happened?" Wanda asked.  
  
"They called for help," Toad said simply. "That girl is a telepath."  
  
"I know," Wanda said simply as she stood at where her brother was standing. "She's the one that Magneto's after isn't she?"  
  
"Yea, but what he wants with her.I don't know." Pietro said simply as he watched the black Helicopter went out of sight. "Something just doesn't feel right."  
  
"I know what you mean, why did she start crying," Wanda said civilly to her brother probably the first time since she came into contact with him.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
***  
  
So Wanda and Pietro know Alison? How? I guess we'll find out sometimes later in the story, eh? ^^, review please. 


	8. Chapter Seven

Finding the Power Within  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own X-men: Evolution what so ever. I do own Erica Stiles and Alison. This story takes place some time during season three.but after 'under lock and key' I think was the ep title.  
  
Part Seven  
  
Alison lay in the infirmary with a few monitors hooked up to her watching her status. However Scott had stayed by her side since they had returned from their encounter with the brotherhood. He took Alison's smaller hand into his own larger one and caressed the back of her hand with this thumb. The other X-men had stopped by to see her after they had heard what happened from the adults. Scott didn't even know that a certain red head was watching him.  
  
"Jean?" Rogue whispered softly as she approached the older girl.  
  
Jean turned around to face Rogue with a surprised face, "Oh.hey Rogue."  
  
"What are you doing down here?" Rogue asked as she leaned on the wall next to Jean. Jean turned her gaze back to Scott and the sleeping Alison. Rogue saw the pained look in her eyes, she saw the jealous that was hidden in the dept of her green eyes. Rogue sighed, "Jean, there is no reason to be jealous. Scott has feelings for and has had his eye on for a long time. I think he's just trying to be supportive to Alison, is all."  
  
"Rogue, you've got it all wrong.I'm just worried about Alison," Jean said passing the subject by.  
  
"Look, Jean.You might have forgotten, but I have had your memories up in my head before. I know you, to a certain extent. You are afraid of losing him," Rogue said simply as she looked at how tenderly Scott was taking care of Alison.  
  
There had been a wet cloth on Alison's forehead and Scott changed it. He lightly dabbed her face, Alison had been running a fever after her second power surge. Jean and Rogue were not the only ones watching but the other X-men had come down to see how Alison was doing. They saw the gentleness Scott had as he also tried to make the bed more comfortable. Scott sat back down and everyone saw his lips began to move then the crowd of teen X- men moved in closer to hear what he was saying.  
  
"Alison," Scott paused for a brief moment. "Open your eyes, everyone is worried about you. They want to see the lively girl who can brighten everyone's bad day even when you're upset. Hey even Logan is going nuts knowing you're down here. Professor X is trying to find out why you are having these power surges.but I don't know. Alison, why are you, huh?"  
  
Scott began to run his fingers through hair to feel Alison begin to stir. Her face expression looked on of fright, it would appear she was having a nightmare. Her head began to twitch to one side and Scott quickly stood out of his chair and grabbed a hold of her shoulders.  
  
"Alison, wake up," Scott said shaking her hoping to wake her. Alison began to move her head from side to side whispering, "No! It's not true! Why me?"  
  
"Alison!" Scott continued to shake her but tears began to run down her face. She was either remembering a bad moment from her life or she was having a really bad nightmare. It seemed no matter what Scott would do, she just wouldn't wake up. Scott reached over and pressed the intercom button to call for the Professor.  
  
"Professor." Scott almost shouted into to intercom.  
  
"What is it Scott?" Xavier's voice rang over the speaker.  
  
"It's Alison, she seems to be having a nightmare and won't wake up!" Scott said frantically as he once again moved to try to calm Alison down.  
  
"Scott, try to calm her down. I'm on my way down." Scott heard him cut off the intercom signal. He knew that Xavier would be down there in no time, but he tried everything to calm her down. Alison did not seem she was going to wake up. A few minutes later Xavier made his way through the crowd of young X-men and into the infirmary where Alison was sweating from her terrible dream.  
  
Xavier placed his hand on her forehead and went into her mind. He saw a younger Alison with the woman who came and told them about her forth-coming powers. The younger Alison was clutching his side as they were being told of destiny.  
  
***  
  
"She has the gift of the spirit of the phoenixes. No she is not the child of fire, but the one of water. She'll be a grand guardian one day." The woman spoke softly as she grabbed Alison and the woman turned into someone who liked like an older Alison but with a few different traits, it was Erica Stiles.  
  
~ Wait, what is this? ~ Xavier said as he tried to move closer but then saw the scene change.  
  
There was an older Alison standing on the beach, it was a memory that Alison had not shown him. Xavier watched, as she was apparently training with other mutants. However Alison's strong drive to help and determination began to take over. He saw her first power surge at the age of thirteen but it wasn't controlled. She began to freeze objects and attack people around her whether friend of foe. There was apparently another telepath and sent some kind of message to Alison and she calmed down. It was her power surge that went out of control.  
  
~ Alison, you have had these surges before? ~ Xavier saw other flashes of when the power surge happened and heard what her mother said to his daughter.  
  
"Alison, you are becoming to dangerous. If you have more outbursts like that you can hurt us all! You need to suppress it." Erica Stiles said simply.  
  
"But mother, I can't suppress them! They are apart of who I am meant to be!" Alison cried back to her mother.  
  
"NOO! That is nonsense! No child of mine is going to have that much power you hear me!" Erica slapped her daughter across the face. "You should not believe in such silly legends. You need to learn to grow up and realize there is no such thing."  
  
"No, you're wrong! If I was still with father."  
  
"That MAN was not your father!" Erica yelled back. "Besides how do you plan on marrying one day if you have such great powers? You'll be good for nothing!"  
  
Xavier watch the argument unfold, he saw that Erica had beaten his daughter and became rather angry. However, that was the only time she had harmed his daughter that way. She had trained Alison to just her simple powers and made her fear the unknown depth of her true abilities. Although Xavier was much afraid like Erica was, but he was willing to let Alison learn of her true powers.but that would mean she much learn to let go of that fear. Due to her mother's fears she began to train Alison much harder so she would suppress them.  
  
Then the scene changed once more that he found Alison balled up into a small corner he approached the girl slowly. Xavier knew this was Alison's fears and knew he needed to comfort her here and now. So she could wash away some of the harsh memories of living with her mother. Xavier picked up the smaller version of Alison into his arms, she was crying uncontrollably.  
  
"Hush, dear girl.what is the matter?" Xavier asked soothingly.  
  
"Daddy?" The little Alison looked up to her father's eyes. The tears stopped flowing as she saw her father's face and Xavier just nodded. "Oh daddy, mommy is so mean! I'm so scarred daddy.what if I have really great powers and I can't fall in love?"  
  
Xavier saw the pain in his small daughter's eyes and hugged her, "No, Alison you shouldn't be afraid. It's ok to believe in fairy tales and legends. They keep our hopes up, and if you do have great powers.you must let them out so you can control them. That way you don't' have to worry about it."  
  
"What about love daddy?" the young girl looked up at him with puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Don't you remember what that lady told you?" Xavier asked warmly with a smile, as the girl shook her head no. "She said once you learn to control all of you powers, you'll find someone who will love you for who you are. You'll form a bond with your love, because it'll be one of the truest forms of love.  
  
"Your powers don't make you who are, you make the powers be apart of who you are. Alison, once you conquer your fear you'll have no more worries."  
  
"Really, daddy?"  
  
"Really," Xavier smiled.  
  
"I love you, daddy." The smaller girl said as she hugged her father.  
  
"And I love you, my angel."  
  
***  
  
Xavier opened his eyes to see Alison looking up at him with a few tears rolling down her face. She knew her father would eventually find out of some of her memories but she was glad he did. She smiled and turned to look at Scott who was still hold her hand. Alison smiled warmly at him and said, "Thank you."  
  
The other X-men came into the room to see that Alison was now finally awake. They all said their 'goodnights' and 'feel better soon' sayings as they went on their way. Scott stayed behind with Alison as her professor wished her 'goodnight' and was off to bed. Alison turned to look at Scott and took his hand into her own.  
  
"You can go to bed too," Alison said softly as Scott shook his head.  
  
"I rather stay here," Scott said as he pushed a few strands of hair behind her ear. "Besides, can you tell me what happened earlier? I mean if you don't want to talk about it, I understand but I would like to know. I want to help in any way I can."  
  
Alison sighed, "It at started when this strange lady came to the manor. She told me and my father that I was gifted with the power of the phoenixes. The legend says that the spirits take holders when the world is in danger to help protect it from the purest of evils. The holders usually were mutants, because they could survive having the powers and being controlled by the spirits. There are five total.fire being the obvious due to the name phoenix, water which is the one I posses, earth, wind, and the cosmos.  
  
"I know you guys heard of Apocalypse. He was told to be some great mutant, but was evil and was ruthless in all that he did. The five spirits came down and protected the world till they could seal him away. After that, the spirits where then supposedly decided since the mutant population was growing they would be born into people, the 'chosen'. However, there were no traces of them.until now."  
  
"You mean, the lady said you are one of the chosen?" Scott asked.  
  
"Yes, you see I only know about my powers.for the most part, the spirits can heal physical wounds, all of them can. However each has their own gifts regarding their elements. It's hard to explain considering I have my natural mutant powers which is just telepathy, and a few of my phoenix powers, plus the ones I don't know about or try to forget about." Alison said turning her face away.  
  
"So that's it?" Scott said, "I think you need to stop being so scared and learn about them."  
  
"But what if they get out of hand?" Alison said sitting up, "I can risk hurting you or any of the X-men. I can't even imagine if I were to hurt my father, Logan, Storm, or Beast. It would break my heart."  
  
"Well, that's why you need to learn to control them. Don't you think you are being a hypocrite if you are helping Rogue and Evan learn to control their powers, and heck even me when you won't even help yourself?" Scott said gently.  
  
"I.I just don't know." Alison said turning her face away.  
  
"You're not in this alone, Ally." Scott said as he sat on the bed and pulled Alison into a hug. "You found you're father after ten years and you two are so close. Beast, Logan, Storm all love you like if you were their own. The team all enjoys your company and friendly advice.  
  
"How about you and I make a deal.you start learning to control your powers and I'll be your personal slave for a whole month!"  
  
Alison let out a small laugh and turned to face Scott, "Are you sure about that? I could be a pretty mean slave driver?"  
  
"I think I can risk that," Scott smiled. "Besides.it gets you to slowly get over your fear and have an awfully good looking guy at your beck and call."  
  
"Let me think about that one," Alison laughed at Scott's pouting face.  
  
"Do we have a deal?" Scott asked warmly.  
  
Alison nodded as she returned Scott's embrace. Jean had returned down to see if Scott was still down there and was shocked to see the scene before her. She was not happy at all, her heart became cold and went back upstairs. Misreading what was going on between the two, but in all reality did she really misread the message between them?  
  
****  
  
Alison had begun her training with her father on her powers that very same week. She had felt better in a few days and wanted to slowly learn to get over her fear. A few weeks had gone by and Alison was not ready to unleash her powers but was making slow progress. She had yet to decide to wear her uniform that Storm had made for her; to wear it would mean she would become part of the main team. She didn't know if she was ready yet, due to her powers that lay hidden beneath.  
  
The training seemed to have been progressing well, Alison looked through her closet till her eyes fell upon the pink dress she was going to wear for the school dance that was coming up. She smiled as she remembered that Scott had picked it out, almost as if he knew what her style was. She just smiled as she pulled the dress out and held it out in front of the mirror. She looked at it with a warm smile and began to twirl around pretending she was wearing the dress.  
  
Scott leaned in the doorframe that linked the bathroom to her room. They had a set schedule on when they would use the shower but they would brush their teeth together, but it ended up as a water fight between the two. He smiled at the few times they had gotten each other wet, but however Alison had the upper hand being the fact she could control water. Alison did a spin and spotted Scott to only turn a scarlet red.  
  
"How long have you been watching?" Alison asked as she put the dress back into her closet.  
  
Scott just chuckled, "Only a little bit. I heard you humming and wanted to see what you were doing."  
  
"Oh, well you saw," Alison stuck her head up into the air to only heard Scott's soft chuckle. She then turned to have a warm smile play on her lips to her so called soon to be slave. "I hope you have a month free on your calendar."  
  
"Don't worry Ice Phoenix, I'll make sure to keep my eye out for a good month." Scott made his way back into his room, "Hurry up and get ready!"  
  
"Yea whatever, if you didn't notice I am ready!" Alison said as she walked into Scott's room with a teasing expression.  
  
"Oh really, I guess it must have slipped my mind." Scott smirked as he grabbed his bag pack and then his car keys. "Ready?"  
  
"Yup," Alison put a force field around her bag pack to the room. She then slung it over her shoulders and smiled a silly girl to Scott.  
  
They pair left the room and made their way downstairs. The morning practice had most of the team wanting nothing more than go right back to bed, but Scott and Alison find their strength from teasing each other. As Alison and Scott's relationship grew, the one between Scott and Jean seemed to stay the way it was before. There was no real definition to their relationship, sure they were growing closer at one point but it was put on hold.  
  
Jean watched as Alison separated from Scott as Logan tossed Alison the motorcycle key. Scott pretended to look hurt as he teased her about not wanting to ride with him. The other x-men laughed at the two who seemed to have formed a trusting relationship, something that was one of the purest forms of friendship. Scott then motioned for all of them to get ready to leave. Kurt quickly announced he was going to ride with Scott. The others separated into the Van and Jean's SUV.  
  
Scott saw Alison put her helmet on that had a picture of the phoenix on the sides to only smile. ~ At least she is learning to accept who she is. ~  
  
"Come on, let's go Scott!" Kurt called as Scott entered the driver's seat to start the car. He then left for school to be followed by Alison and smiled. "Don't you think its strange Logan trusts Alison with his motorcycle?"  
  
"Actually, not at all." Scott said, "He's known her for a lot longer and she always brings his bike back in one piece."  
  
"That's true," Kurt smiled. "Oh, so what's up with you and Jean?"  
  
"What about me and Jean?" Scott asked as his smile fell from his face.  
  
"I mean, ever since Alison had that one power surge on senior skip day, you spend a lot more time with her." Kurt said simply as they made their way down the street.  
  
"I don't know. I mean I still like Jean but sometimes I wonder if it's because I've know her for so long, you know?" Scott said as he shrugged. "It's really weird, with Alison I feel like I can do almost anything. On senior skip day she also let me see with my own two eyes. You want o know something else?"  
  
"What?" Kurt noticed Scott's sly expression that formed at the last question.  
  
"I got to see her model swimsuits for me," Scott said with a huge grin. "Something you guys at the institute have been wanting to see."  
  
"No way!" Kurt had a shocked expression on his face. "You mean.she and you??"  
  
"Come on, Kurt. Anyway.I know for a fact you still have the hots for Kitty." Scott said changing the subject as Kurt began to blush.  
  
"Yeah well, she has a thing for Lance or at least she did." Kurt said with a sad sigh. "I don't think I have a chance with her."  
  
"What do you mean?" Scott asked as he parked the car in the school parking lot.  
  
"I don't know, it's hard to explain." Kurt said as he got out of the car.  
  
"Well, I can always ask Alison to talk to Kitty to find out for you," Scott offered as Kurt's face expression changed.  
  
"You just want an excuse to talk to Ally," Kurt said as stuck out his tongue and ran off into the building got be chased by Scott.  
  
***  
  
Alison was standing at her locker putting some of her books away as she heard someone call her from behind the locker door. Alison moved it slightly to see Rogue and Kitty leaning up against the lockers besides hers.  
  
She smiled warmly and greeted them, "Hey Kitty, Rogue! What's up?"  
  
"Nothing really, Rogue and I wanted to talk to you during lunch."Kitty said nervously as she twirled her hair.  
  
"Sure, what about?" Alison asked as she closed her locker to lean on it to look at the girls.  
  
"Well, it's about girl stuff most def, but can it wait till lunch?" Kitty asked as Rogue just nodded in agreement.  
  
"Uh, sure no problem." Alison said as the bell rang for the girls to get to class. "Meet me at the tables outside in the courtyard."  
  
Kitty and Rogue nodded and parted ways. Alison was walking around to get to her first period class till she bumped into something.Alison looked up to see, she had bumped into someone.  
  
"Hey.Ally," Scott greeted with one of his dashing smiles.  
  
"Were you waiting for someone?" Alison asked as she blushed and noticed her position of leaning against the wall.  
  
"Yea, you actually." Scott said as the two slowly walked to their first period class. "I wanted to ask you something."  
  
"Oh what?" Alison asked looking up to Scott with interest in her eyes.  
  
"You see, I think you know Kurt likes Kitty and well he is unsure of her feelings toward him, and I was."  
  
"Wondering if I'll go talk to Kitty?" Alison asked with an arched eyebrow.  
  
"Well, actually yea." Scott replied as they stopped in front of their first period class.  
  
"Actually, Kitty wanted to talk to me about something.so I'll ask her then." Alison said warmly as she was about ready to go into the classroom Scott's hand on her arm stopped her.  
  
"There was one more thing I wanted to ask you," Scott slowly pulled Alison back toward him and saw the questioning in her eyes. "I was wondering if you would be my date to the dance this Friday?"  
  
Alison smiled warmly, "I'd love to."  
  
"Great," Scott said as the bell rang and the two ran to their seats. The pair just smiled at each other hoping for good things to come out this Friday.  
  
***  
  
The X-men were mostly sitting together and also the brotherhood had their own table as well. They were all in their separate parts of the cafeteria. The school population was slowly getting use to the ideas that mutants live among them but slowly had others began to associate with at least the x-men. The brotherhood had remained outcasts.  
  
Scott sat down and began making normal conversations with the guys about 'guy stuff'. Jean took the seat next to Scott and he just smiled at her. Jean scooted closer to Scott and he made no signs that he noticed what she was doing. The other girls noticed that Alison, Kitty, and Rogue were not at their table.  
  
"Where are Alison, Kitty, and Rogue?" Amara asked as she noticed the girls were absent from the table.  
  
"Oh that, Alison is talking with Kitty and Rogue. They wanted to talk for a bit, no need to worry." Scott said simply as he returned to the conversation with the others as Jean tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Scott." Jean started as Scott turned to look at her.  
  
"Yea, Jean?"  
  
"Well, I.uh," Jean paused for a minute. "I heard that Alex is coming to the institute next year."  
  
"Yea, he is so he can learn to control his powers but also spend some time down in Hawaii for his surfing competitions." Scott smiled at the thought of living with his brother again.  
  
"I'm happy for you," Jean said sincerely as she turned her gaze the other way. "Scott, there was something I wanted to ask you."  
  
"Sure, what is it?" Scott said looking at the distracted red head.  
  
"I was wondering who you were taking to the dance this Friday," Jean said lowly but it caught the attention of the whole X-men group.  
  
"Oh, Alison and I are going together." Scott said simply as the other X- men looked at their leader surprised and he saw all their gazes, "What?"  
  
"For real?!?!" Rahne said excitedly as she watched Scott blush and nod. "I told you he would take her Tabitha!"  
  
"Alright here's your five bucks, geez," Tabitha handed Rahne her money and sighed. She had recently gone back to the Institute once she heard there was a new girl there. She hated to admit it but the so called goodie good and yet the rebel girl was like her older sister.  
  
"Amara, Jubilee!" Rahne held out her hand as Amara and Jubilee handed her five dollars over to Rahne.  
  
"What a minute," Evan quickly said as he leaned on the table. "You girls were making bets?"  
  
"And us too." Kurt said simply as Roberto, Bobby, Sam, Ray and Jamie handed him five dollars as well.  
  
"I can't believe you guys would bet on something like this?" Jean said apparently upset by the others' actions. "I mean my relationship with Scott should not be betted on!"  
  
As Jean continued her so-called lecture, Alison had rushed into the cafeteria to grab her lunch only to rush outside to the courtyard. The group was no longer paying any attention to what Jean was scolding about but where Alison could have been and to only rush off like that.  
  
***  
  
"Hey girls!" Alison greeted as she sat down at the table where Kitty and Rogue were waiting for her. "Sorry I'm late. I had a discussion with our choir director, so what's up?"  
  
"Well.I wanted to talk to you about Kurt." Kitty confessed as Alison took a bit out of her lunch. "I mean you already know that I had a thing for Lance but I don't know after a while it all seemed different. He changed and I changed."  
  
"Yea, so how does Kurt fit into this?" Alison asked as she watched the younger girl intently.  
  
"I really like Kurt and all, he's been there like my best friend. And I, well.I want us to kind of be more than friends." Kitty said quietly.  
  
"Listen, Kitty.the person you should talk to is Kurt. The only way you'll find out his feelings." Alison said gently. "Besides we don't have after school practice at the institute, so you can talk to him then."  
  
"I guess you're right, but how do I talk to him?" Kitty asked as she rested her chin on her hands.  
  
"That's up to you on how you approach the subject." Alison shrugged, "besides you never know, he just might feel the same way."  
  
~ This is just too perfect; well I guess I don't have to ask her about her feelings for Kurt. ~ Alison smiled to herself.  
  
Kitty let out a sigh, "I guess so. Anyways.what about you Rogue?"  
  
"Well, I.uh." Rogue stuttered as Alison turned her gaze. "It's about a guy too, but he's not on our side."  
  
"The bad boy huh?" Alison had a sly smirk on her lips.  
  
"Yea, I guess he is. But anyways.the first time I met him he held out the card, King of Hearts. I was caught in his eyes the whole time. But then the card was going to blow up," Rogue sighed as she looked up to the sky. "Kitty and I saw him another time when Lance and the guys were up to something, that was before you came too. However I've seen him a couple of times but we didn't talk. He just left.well little gifts."  
  
"Dangerous and yet romantic, how exciting." Alison said with a teasing tone.  
  
"Hey!" Rogue said with a blush.  
  
"Rogue, I'm just messing with you, besides.I can sense you have feelings for him even though you two have had brief encounters. Talk to him, is all I can say. Or leave some kind of message to find out what he's up to." Alison said simply as she began to eat her food.  
  
"Well, thanks for listen Ally.I really appreciate it." Rogue said with a smile.  
  
"Sure, no prob." Alison smiled as the girls continued to have their chat about other matters such as what was going on at school. However unknown to them there was a young man watching a certain brunette with white streaks in her hair. His intent ruby red eyes continued to stare at the young beauty before him with a content smile.  
  
***  
  
wooooo..o_O, kekeke.how was the father daughter moment? Will I hook Scott and Alison up? What do Kitty and Rogue going to do? Someone is watching in the shadows.have to find out what happens next. Review^^ 


	9. Chapter Eight

Finding the Power Within  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own X-men: Evolution what so ever. I do own Erica Stiles and Alison. This story takes place some time during season three.but after 'under lock and key' I think was the ep title.  
  
This chapter is for all of those Rogue and Gambit fans, a short moment between them^^  
  
Part Eight  
  
Rogue was sitting out on the bench after school waiting for the other X-men to hurry up so they could all head home. She sighed as she tried to think something to ponder as she waiting for her friends to arrive. Rogue turned her gaze down to the ground when she saw silver and black with trench coat. She turned her gaze upwards to see the red ruby eyes that had a trance the first time she saw them.  
  
"What do you want?" Rogue asked with annoyance hinted in her tone.  
  
"Nothing, chere just wanted to see you is all," The young man held out his hand to the Southern Belle as she looked at him cautiously and took his hand.  
  
"I don't see why, the first time you tried to blow me up!" Rogue curtly stated as she tried to take her hand back was held in his grip.  
  
He pulled her closer to him and held on arm around her waist, "But chere, I think you and I both know that it wasn't as charged as my other blows."  
  
"Right, and why do you always call me chere?" Rogue asked as she struggled to get out of his grip but it only made him hold her closer.  
  
"Who wouldn't call a beautiful girl like you chere?" He pulled Rogue's face ever closer to his, leaving a very small gap and Rogue frightened on what would happen next.  
  
"You shouldn't get too close to me," Rogue said simply.  
  
"I know of you powers," He stated with a smirk. "I'm not afraid of you having me in your head."  
  
"But I am," Rogue turned her face away from him so he couldn't see the hurt in her eyes.  
  
"So you do care," He whispered ever closely to her ear. "I don't think we've been properly introduced. I heard your friends call you Rouge."  
  
"What?" Rogue turned her gaze back up to his eyes with shock written all over it. "Have you been following? Is magneto up to something?"  
  
"Actually my dear, I have been watching you from a distance." He looked up see the other X-men were heading their way. He let her go but held onto her gloved hand and placed a kiss, "It seems your friends are coming, I must take my leave."  
  
"No wait!" Rogue stopped him as she grabbed a hold of his arm, "Can you meet me later tonight?"  
  
He looked at her with a warm smile, "What ever for?"  
  
"I just want to talk to you a little more, is all. I want to know more about you," Rogue said staring deep into his eyes and well, got completely lost in them.  
  
"Where?" He asked a low husky voice.  
  
"The outskirts of the city just west of here, at midnight." Rogue quickly pointed into the direction as the young man just nodded and walked away.  
  
Jean was the first to approach her, "Rogue what was that about?"  
  
Rogue turned to the red head and shrugged, "Nothing to worry about."  
  
"Rogue, something is going on.what is it?" Jean asked as she got a hold of Rogue's arm to stop her from avoiding the situation.  
  
"Look, red.it's none of your business." Rogue said angrily.  
  
"Yes it is, you're my team mate." Jean argued as the rest of the X-men saw the argument unfold between Jean and Rogue.  
  
"Should we go and break it up?" Kurt asked as he watched his sister, though she was adopted into the family by Mystique he still considered her his sister.  
  
"I don't know man it's getting pretty ugly between the two," Evan said holding his skate board in hand watching the girls have a verbal sparring match.  
  
"You have to admit this is a pretty good cat fight, just without the violence." Bobby shrugged, "besides if we were to stop them, who would get between them?"  
  
Alison had decided for the group if someone was going to interfere, and well she was the one. Alison stepped in between the girls and pushed that away from each other. The two girls stopped their bickering as they were separated.  
  
"So what's this about?" Alison asked the girls with a questioning glare.  
  
"Rogue was talking to one of Magneto's goons and so I asked what was her business," Jean continued to glare at the younger x-man.  
  
"Well, it's none of your business what I do!" Rogue turned so her back was facing Jean.  
  
"Alright, let's not argue over something like this. Let's just go home peacefully," Alison suggested making sure the distance was kept between the two girls.  
  
"Well, I'm not riding home with miss know-it-all," Rogue stated simply still keeping her back turned.  
  
"Then who are you going to go home with?" Jean stated matter-of-factly, "The van is full, Scott's car is full, and my SUV is the only that has space for you."  
  
"She can ride home with me," Alison stated simply. "I have an extra helmet anyway."  
  
"Fine!" Jean stormed off to her SUV as the ones who were riding with her rushed to catch up with her. Then shortly afterwards the rest of the group went their ways to the respective vehicles. Alison and Rogue were left at their spot for a few moments.  
  
"So, really what was it about?" Alison asked placing a hand on Rogue's shoulder.  
  
"I saw him, Ally and we talked." Rogue said simply with a sigh and her shoulders slumped.  
  
"I see, anything interesting happen?" Alison asked with a teasing tone as she motioned Rogue to walk forward.  
  
Rogue began to walk beside Alison, "I asked him to meet me at midnight over at the outskirts."  
  
"I see, but what about curfew and how are you going to get there?" Alison asked at they made it to Logan's motorcycle.  
  
Alison handed Rogue the spare helmet and then put hers on, "I was hoping you could sneak out with me and take me there. I mean because I want to be able to touch him.and."  
  
"Say no more, I think it'll be fun to break a few rules tonight." Alison winked as they both got onto the motorbike.  
  
"You really mean it?" Rogue asked as she got situated behind Alison.  
  
"Yea, I do. So let's rock and roll it, hmmm?" Alison started the motorbike and raced off back to the institute. They quickly passed up the Van, Scott's car, and Jean's SUV. Rogue waved to all of their friends as they sped off home.  
  
***  
  
Later that night, Rogue quickly changed into day clothes and rushed over to Alison's room. Alison was sitting on her bed waiting for the younger girl to arrive; Alison smiled as she showed up just at 11:30 pm. They both nodded as Rogue stood next to Alison to be enclosed in a force field. They floated their way down to the garage. Alison had gotten Scott's keys in the middle of the night after he had fallen asleep and Rogue sat in the passenger seat.  
  
The girls sped off to the meeting point and Rogue just looked at Alison with a smile, "Thanks Alison."  
  
"Sure no problem." Alison laughed, "It's been a while since I've broken some rules."  
  
"What do you mean?" Rogue asked with a confused expression.  
  
"I guess Storm and Logan didn't tell you the whole story about me, huh?" Alison looked over to the confused Rogue to see her shake her head no. "Well.I use to break the rules all the time when I was younger. At school, I didn't break them at all.they all thought I was an angel, but at home I would drive Logan and Storm crazy."  
  
"What did you do?" Rogue asked.  
  
Alison laughed, "Sneak out mostly. I always wanted to go swimming, so I would sneak out and take a late night swim. Also there was a no flying rule, I would fly around the institute all the time."  
  
Rogue laughed, "I can only imagine seeing a lil Alison causing havoc, it's kind of hard to believe."  
  
"Believe it or not, it's true." Alison said with a smile as they were drawing closer to their destination point. "I think he's waiting for you."  
  
As Alison pulled the car into a stop, there was a black motorcycle parked next to the tree. Rogue than looked at Alison with pleading eyes and knew what she meant without readying her mind. She placed two fingers on her forehead and found Rogue's mental control.  
  
Once it was there, Alison smiled, "There, but remember it doesn't last long and be careful."  
  
Rogue nodded, slipped off her gloves, and got out of the car to see the guy with red hair and ruby red eyes waiting for her. He was sitting down on the small slope with his back to her. She sat down next to him as he noticed her presence.  
  
"You made it chere." He said simply with a warm smile.  
  
"Yea, I did." Rogue looked up to the cloudless night to see the stars shining down brightly. "You know, before I ask what I wanted to ask you."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What is your name?" Rogue asked turning her gaze to the young man next to her.  
  
"The name is Remy LeBeau, but others call me Gambit." Gambit gave her a warm smile. "Who is the girl in the car?"  
  
"Oh, she's my ride and she helped me sneak out to see you." Rogue replied casually as they turned to see Alison just relaxing the car.  
  
"I see, so what is it that you wanted to ask me?" Gambit asked as Rogue's attention was back on him.  
  
"Well.you see, there is a dance this Friday at the school, if you're not too tied down with Magneto.I was hoping you would show up." Rogue said with a warm smile.  
  
"I'll see what I can do," Gambit said as he brought out a long stem red rose and held it out for Rogue. "For you chere."  
  
"Thank you," Rogue took the rose and began to play with the petals with her fingers, and that's when Gambit noticed her hands were not in gloves.  
  
"Where are your gloves chere?" Gambit asked.  
  
"There is another reason why the other girl is here," Rogue stated. "You see, I can't control my powers yet but she can find the mental control I have somewhere locked up in my brain to control them for a little while."  
  
"So that means I can touch you?" Gambit asked hopefully.  
  
"Yea, why?" Rogue didn't have time to think about her next question as she felt his lips on her own. Her eyes went wide open but slowly closed them. It was her first real kiss without fear and she didn't mind that they had one audience member, but it seemed she wasn't paying any attention at all.  
  
It was a sweet kiss, not demanding just requesting for more, but Gambit pulled away to see the dreamy look on Rogue's face. He caressed her face as Rogue slowly opened her eyes to meet his. Gambit wore a lop sided grin that made Rogue smile.  
  
"I should leave before Magneto finds me." Gambit said softly. "But I'll try to see you Friday night."  
  
Rogue was about to say something as he placed a quick kiss on her lips and took his leave. Rogue then stood up and watched him get on his motorcycle. He turned to face her and winked at her as he drove off into the night. Rogue watched him as he left and made her way over to the car where Alison waited for her.  
  
"Well that was brief," Alison stated simply as Rogue got in. Alison noticed Rogue's face expression was one between happiness and confusion. Alison smiled, "He was sincere Rogue."  
  
A smile appeared on Rogue's lips as the girls made their way back home to the institute, but they both knew they were going to get a lecture on their arrival.  
  
***  
  
How was that? Alison broke the curfew rule?? Heehee^^ well hope you are enjoying this as much as I'm writing this. Review Please^^ 


	10. Chapter Nine

Finding the Power Within  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own X-men: Evolution what so ever. I do own Erica Stiles and Alison. This story takes place some time during season three.but after 'under lock and key' I think was the ep title.  
  
Part Nine  
  
All of the teenage X-men were lined up at the Office door of Professor Xavier listening on what was going on. They knew that Alison and Rogue had snuck out during the night and returned later but it was past curfew. They knew that Professor Xavier was not one to yell but it was getting pretty ugly in the room, for the professor was raising his voice with the girls.  
  
"How could you two just sneak out in the middle of the night!?!" Xavier almost practically shouted at the girls. "That you took Scott's Car!"  
  
"Well, Scott's car doesn't make that much noise, ummm..Sorry, dad.but we just went out to meet someone is all." Alison stated simply holding up her hands in front of her.  
  
"To meet someone?" Xavier arched an eyebrow, "A young man, who happened to be a mutant and working for Magneto, Alison!"  
  
"Professor it's my fault, if Alison didn't know about it she wouldn't have wanted to help." Rogue came in defense of Alison.  
  
"Rogue, it was as much of your idea as hers. It doesn't matter you both went out! What if you two had gotten in trouble or hurt?" Xavier stated, "I could not bare the thought of any one of you getting hurt when no one can go and help you."  
  
"Ok, so what's our punishment?" Alison asked with a sigh.  
  
"I would say not letting either of you going to the dance but that wouldn't be enough." Xavier said simply, "You both may go to the dance but starting Saturday you two are going to clean this place top to bottom including all the vehicles and the X-jet. Alison, you will not be allowed to take the motorcycle, you both have to ride with the others."  
  
The girls groaned, it would take them just a month to get everything done, it would take a while even using mutant powers. They girls just sighed in defeat and knew it was fair enough. They were actually getting off easy, but still it was torture to know you are going to have fun one night to be only put to punishment the morning after. Not only that but have to ride in already crowded vehicles was enough torture.  
  
"Now, you two both have school to attend to," Xavier said simply as the girls took their leave. Xavier just sighed once the girls were out of the room. Beast entered the room after he told all the teens to go get ready for school.  
  
"I heard what happened," Beast said quietly as he entered the room.  
  
"Yes, well.I knew having Alison back that she would eventually go back to some of her hold habits." Xavier chuckled. "I have to admit it did feel comforting that she did break the rules."  
  
"I think your daughter is probably the only one who is willing to defy you," Beast smiled as they watched the three vehicles leave for school.  
  
"Yes, probably so. But I do know Alison did it in order to help Rogue out with a problem." Xavier sighed, "She is quite a character."  
  
"I wonder, if the great Professor Xavier was ever like his daughter at one point in time," Beast said casually as the men shared in a good laugh.  
  
***  
  
During lunch the X-men all sat around the table and ate their lunch. However the others were constantly asking question in what the girls were doing last night to get the professor to actually raise his voice. Alison sighed as did Rogue who just rolled her eyes. They continued to avoid the questions they were bombarded with and ate their lunch quietly.  
  
"I have to admit you girls did cause quite a stir this morning," Jean said simply. "I don't ever remember Professor X ever raising his voice."  
  
"Jean's right, why did you two sneak out anyway?" Kitty asked with a questioning stare.  
  
"We just went out, okay," Rogue stated flatly. "Besides, I think the fact Alison is professor's kid, maybe that's why he raised his voice."  
  
"That's probably true too," Kurt added as he ate his hamburger.  
  
"Hey!" Alison came out of her daze to start pouting and stood up from the table. "If you guys don't mind, I think I'll take my leave."  
  
"Alison, wait a sec," Scott jumped out his seat to go after the retreating girl.  
  
"Where does he think he's going?" Jean said with a hint of jealousy in her voice.  
  
The group began to talk among themselves, but Jean and Rogue kept out of it all. Jean continued to keep her gaze to where Scott had gone off to, and Rogue just didn't want to talk after being basically interrogated by her friends about the events of last night.  
  
~ He was my first kiss, ~ Rogue remembers his lips on hers and also his little beard that he had. ~ That tickled, but it still was nice. I really have to thank Alison but I also want to learn to control my powers. ~  
  
As things were basically going on the same way, Alison was at her locker putting things away. She grabbed her books that she needed for the second half of the day. Scott made his way over to Alison who seemed quite intent on ignoring him.  
  
"Ally?" Scott approached to be only brushed off by Alison. "Aww, come on. Alison, don't be that way."  
  
"Be what way?" Alison turned to look at him apparently upset, to say the least.  
  
"Look, I know I should be upset with you about taking my car, but I'm not. Call me crazy but I trust you with it. And I know you are upset but you can't keep on going off like you're mad at the world." Scott said softly as once again Alison's back as to him. "Besides the dance is tomorrow night and I would like my date to be some what pleasant with me."  
  
Alison sighed in defeat, "Look Scott, I just don't like being interrogated by my friends. I mean, my father I understand.he's my father. Or even the other adults but not by you guys."  
  
"I'm sorry, really I am." Scott said as Alison turned around to face him once again. "Am I forgiven?"  
  
"I'll think about it." Alison replied as she began to walk off.  
  
~ I have to admit, he sure is cute. ~ Alison began to giggle till she heard Scott say something behind her.  
  
"Ally, did you say something?" Scott asked, he could have sworn he heard Alison say he was cute.  
  
"No, why?" Alison turned to look back at him.  
  
"Uh.no reason," Scott waved as Alison just shrugged as he went back to the cafeteria.  
  
***  
  
The night at the Xavier manor was quite if not for a certain Kitty Kat making her way around the institute. She stopped in front of a certain blue fuzzy elf's room and phased through the door. He was writing something at his desk and Kitty snuck up behind him.  
  
"Boo," Kitty whispered in Kurt's ear to have him jump just a little bit and look up at her.  
  
"Kitty, don't scare me like that." Kurt said trying to make sure he's heart was still beating.  
  
Kitty giggle, "Sorry, but there was something I wanted to ask you about."  
  
"Go ahead," Kurt said as Kitty sat down on his bed across from him.  
  
"Well, we're like best friends right?" Kitty asked nervously.  
  
"Sure we are, I mean we do a lot things best friends do." Kurt shrugged but noticed Kitty's poster and body language, "What is it Kitty?"  
  
"I was wondering, well if you weren't going with anyone.to the dance I mean, that you would...um.go with me." Kitty turned her gaze to the ground to feel the bed sink next to her.  
  
"Aren't I the one who is suppose to ask you that?" Kurt asked as he placed his fingers under her chin and lifted her face up so she could look him in the eyes.  
  
"Kurt, you mean it?" Kitty stared into his eyes.  
  
Kurt just nodded, "I've been wanting to ask you for a long time but never had the nerve to."  
  
"So, well I guess ask already." Kitty smiled that made Kurt melt.  
  
"Miss Kitty Pryde will you do me the honor of going to the school dance with me," Kurt asked sweetly.  
  
"Yes," Kitty hugged Kurt tightly as he returned the hug.  
  
The two held each other warmly, as they slowly pulled apart both wearing smiles on their faces. Kitty slowly made her way out of the room with a happy smirk on her face. Alison was there leaning against the wall as Kitty phased out of the door.  
  
"You talked to him?" Alison asked with a warm smile.  
  
"Yea, but I'm going to ask how he feels tomorrow night at the dance." Kitty said with a bright smile.  
  
"I'm glad that some things are falling into place for you Kitty," Alison said as she started to walk towards her own room till Kitty's question stopped her.  
  
"What about you and Scott?"  
  
Alison turned around with an uncertain look across her face, "What about me and Scott?"  
  
"Well, do you dig him or what?" Kitty asked approaching the older girl.  
  
"Scott and I are just good friends, nothing more." Alison smiled and turned to walk to her room and Kitty just sighed.  
  
~ That girl is clueless.she is so falling for Scott.but then where does that leave Jean? ~ Kitty yawned and stretched a bit. ~ I guess I should head off to bed. ~  
  
Alison walked past the first door that was next to hers and stopped for a moment. The door was the one that lead to Scott's room and what Kitty asked still on her mind. She didn't know what to think anymore, but then again she just sighed and walked into her room. As she closed the door she leaned against it.  
  
~ Well, one thing is for sure.I've not fallen in love with anyone or there would be some link between him and I. So there are no worries about Scott and me. But I do get worried; I know Jean still harbors feelings for him. ~ Alison sighed and landed on her bed. ~ But what if I fall for him? ~  
  
Alison shook her head and rearranged herself so she was lying on her bed the proper way as if she was about to fall asleep. She stared at the ceiling to think about all the events that have taken place thus far. She sighed, however much longer she thought there was no bond.it was already too late. The moment that she and Scott met was already written in destiny, but will they be too stubborn to see it?  
  
***  
  
Friday night had come to pass, the others all decided they would go as one group. Professor Xavier had pulled some strings and rented a limo for the students to enjoy. Most everyone was wearing the outfit from the Sadie Hawkins dance but the gentlemen were all dressed in distinguished suits. If you changed their necktie to a bow tie, it probably looked like they were all wearing tuxedos. Kurt patiently waited for Kitty to come down from upstairs so they could all make a move on, however Scott was the only who was not riding in the limo. Scott was going to take his own car, but he needed his date to come down the stairs as well.  
  
"You know, what takes you girls so long anyway?" Scott asked with a defeated expression.  
  
"Well.we have our hair, make up, and making sure the dress looks right," Amara said as she tilted her head as she was creating a list in her head.  
  
"Well, hair depends on length Amara," Tabitha stated matter-of-factly, she had chose to wear a simply black opposed to what she wore to the prior dance. "I have short hair, so no time at all."  
  
"Hey guys there's Kitty," Bobby said with a sigh of relief as she came down the stairs.  
  
Kurt smiled warmly and took in her appearance, it was the same two-piece blue dress but her hair was up in a bun. There were a few loose curls that fell down to give her the elegant look. Kurt took her hand and placed a kiss on her cheek, Storm took pictures. She was the official photographer for the X-men before they were off to the dance.  
  
"Well, that's all of us that are going into the limo," Ray said as he counted the heads to make sure they were all there. "Should we wait for Alison?"  
  
"Yeah, I so want to see what she looks like!" Kitty said excitedly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kurt asked with a confused expression.  
  
"Oh Alison was helping me with my hair, so she didn't have her dress on." Kitty stated simply.  
  
"Ok, we'll wait for her then." Sam sighed as he sat on the couch.  
  
Professor Xavier came to see that all of the students were waiting patiently for his daughter and chuckled. He made his way over to Storm who had the digital camera, and she let him see some of the pictures she had taken. Xavier smiled warmly to see nicely taken pictures and some funny posed ones.  
  
"I see my daughter has yet to make her grand entrance," Xavier stated with a warm smile.  
  
"Yeah, well she sure does like to take her time," Scott let himself fall into a chair after have been standing, waiting for his date to make her way down the stairs.  
  
"Sorry to keep you guys waiting," A voice rang from the top of the stairs. Scott turned his gaze up to the top of the stairs and gasped.  
  
***  
  
Enter the rebellious daughter.*sigh* Is Scott starting to hear things? Have to wait and see what will happen! 


	11. Chapter Ten

Finding the Power Within  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own X-men: Evolution what so ever. I do own Erica Stiles and Alison. This story takes place some time during season three.but after 'under lock and key' I think was the ep title.  
  
Part Ten  
  
Alison was wearing the dress Scott had picked out for her; it was a simple pink dress of two shades. The bust area was of a darker shade as from the bottom portion flared out to her knees in a lighter tone. She wore matching pink strap heels, and her hair was up in a ponytail but her hair was curled to her shoulders. There were soft curls that framed her face, and the other X-men stood in surprise.  
  
"Oh yeah, Ice babe looks sizzling!" Tabitha shouted with a hint of teasing in her tone.  
  
Alison laughed at Tabitha's expression and made her way to Scott. He stood up from his chair and greeted her with a smile. Storm motioned them to stand next to each other back at the base of the stairwell. Scott placed an arm around Alison's waist and held her left hand in his free one.  
  
As Storm took a picture the next one, Alison grabbed Scott's glasses and placed them in his breast pocket inside of his jacket. That's when the younger X-men gasped to see Scott's natural eyes. Storm took a few more extra pictures of the couple and the couple pulled apart. Alison pulled his glasses back out and placed them back on him.  
  
"Alright x-men don't stay out past midnight. I want you home by then safe and sound." Xavier said showing his more fatherly side. "Have a good time."  
  
The group that was riding in the limo quickly rushed out as Scott and Alison made their way to the garage. Storm and Xavier just smiled at one another to see the students once again happy to be apart of school activities. Storm took a seat on the couch and pulled the disk out from the camera.  
  
"There are a few keep sake pictures on her Charles," Storm said with a warm smile. "Especially the one of you daughter."  
  
"I'll make sure to get extra copies, I know Alison will probably want one to put in her room." Xavier chuckled.  
  
"Yes, but did you see the connection between those two?" Storm asked as she sat back more comfortably.  
  
"Yes, Storm.there is a connection forming between them. Scott has been constantly helping Alison with her training to control her powers. He has helped her to feel more apart of the team, even though she still won't open the silver box with her uniform in it." Charles sighed as he saw Scott's car drive way. "I'm wondering if what that woman said about Alison and possible love forming a bond, true."  
  
"I think it is, but the only way to find out is when the young man can start hearing Alison's thoughts and basically sense where she is whenever in need. Much like the telepathic bond you have with your daughter." Storm said simply remembering when the woman had come to the institute.  
  
"Yes I know, but it'll also be clear if Alison's true powers are unleashed and controlled." Xavier stated with his normal pondering position.  
  
***  
  
The school gym was already filled with people even before the DJ announced the dance had officially started. The X-men had all arrived just before the dance was to take place. Though they knew they would have some difficult time with the other students but were intent on having a good time.  
  
"ALRIGHT! Students of BAYVILLE HIGH, are you ready?" DJ spoke into his mic as the group of teens screamed "YEAH!"  
  
"Then let's get this part started!" DJ began to some fast songs and the gym floor was filled with a bunch of dancing teens.  
  
The single X-men stood along the wall for the most part when the slow songs came on. Bobby would pull Jubilee from the wall and dance with her. Roberto took Amara to the dance floor, Sam took Rahne, and Ray pulled Tabitha to the dance floor. Although they were there as friends, why not have a little fun, eh? Evan was dancing with a young girl named Marissa, she had invited him and did not care if he was a mutant or not.  
  
Jean and Rogue stood along the wall watching their friends have fun, but rouge was patiently waiting for a certain red headed young man to show up. Jean, on the other hand, kept her gaze on Scott who was apparently enjoying Alison's company. In her opinion they were dancing a little too close for her comfort.  
  
"Hey, want do something out of the ordinary?" Scott asked wiggling his eyebrows.  
  
"Oh? What might that be mister Summers?" Alison asked with a fake shocked expression.  
  
Scott twirled Alison and brought her back to him and dipped her. Alison was laughed lightly as she was brought back up to standing up right and he pulled her back into the dance. She leaned a little closer to Scott, and placed her head in the crook of his neck. He felt her breath tickle his exposed neck, it just felt so right to have her like the way she was in his arms.  
  
~ I've never felt this way, not even with Jean. Am I falling for the professor's daughter? ~ Scott silently thought to himself as he turned his gaze to the red head standing at the wall. ~ But where does that leave me and Jean? ~  
  
Alison could sense his inner battle with himself and pulled away from him. She saw his gaze towards the red head and sighed, "Go to her. You've spent most of the night with me, so dance the rest with Jean."  
  
"Alison." Scott was stopped by Alison's fingers on his lips.  
  
"Just go to her," Alison then walked away and started to walk outside. Rogue saw Alison and decided to follow her especially when she saw Scott heading their direction.  
  
"Hey, where did Alison go?" Jean asked nervously.  
  
"She went out for a minute." Scott said, "Wanna dance?"  
  
"Sure," Jean said with a bright smile as the two went to the dance floor.  
  
Rouge followed Alison outside where she was sitting down on the steppes with her legs curled up to her chest. Rogue took the spot next to and saw Alison slip a few tears down her face. Rogue placed a comforting around the older girl.  
  
"Alison, is something the matter?" Rogue asked her voice filled with concern.  
  
"I think I'm falling for him Rogue." Alison said as she looked up to the sky, "I'm afraid of what might happen to him and me, if I can't stop."  
  
"Oh Ally," Rogue said as the two girls hugged. After a few moments Alison sat up straight sensing another presence and smiled. Rogue just looked at the older mutant with a curious look as she pressed her fingers on Rogue's forehead.  
  
"He's here." Alison whispered and pointed off to the side where a shadow stood.  
  
Rogue nodded and made her way over to the Cajun that she would hope would come. She walked slowly over to where Gambit stood waiting. Gambit held out his hand and Rogue took it, he pulled her into an embrace and pressed a kiss on her lips.  
  
"I'm glad you came," Rogue said softly.  
  
"Glad to make it," Gambit said as he kissed her once again.  
  
Alison saw the display and decided she should leave. She began to walk away till she felt an unwanted presence around her. Alison began to feel afraid like if she were a little child. She felt a cold breeze around her body and slowly decided to just keep walking. As she kept on walking her path she was hit on the back of her neck to fall to the ground knocked out. The figure picked her put and carried her away.  
  
Rogue and Gambit shared a warm conversation but did not notice the difference in atmosphere around them. However the atmosphere around them was going to change.  
  
"Why are you working for Magneto?" Rogue asked.  
  
"A debt, we all have a debt to him," Gambit said as he looked towards the ground.  
  
"Can't you just leave?" Rogue asked as Gambit stood up.  
  
"It's something you don't need to worry about just yet," Gambit said as he kissed her cheek and left.  
  
Rogue watched his retreating back as he left and saw a card in her pocket. She pulled it out and read the message on the back, "This is my cell number.call me from time to time Chere."  
  
Rogue smiled and placed the card back into her pocket and made her way inside hoping to see if Alison was there. The brunette girl was nowhere in sight, her then fell upon the dancing couple of Kurt and Kitty. Apparently they had confessed their feelings since they were dancing so close. She knew she had to pry the story out of her later. Rogue's gaze fell on the couple that she hoped not to see, Scott and Jean.  
  
Rogue remembered Alison's mood when she had walked out. She was willing to let Jean have him, but feared what would happen if she could not stop her feelings. Rogue sighed and made her way over to the wall and sat down but kept on feeling something was not right.  
  
The dance drew to a close but there was no Alison insight. The others thought she had gone home, but they called the Institute to find out she never went home. The X-men all hurried home and found Xavier on Cerebo trying to find his daughter or contact her in someway. The others didn't know what to do so they just waited.  
  
Scott sat alone in Alison's room on her bed, not knowing what to do. He then had feeling deep in his soul that Alison was scared and frightened. Scott stood from the bed and looked around him. He was hoping that Alison was there but she was not and then heard her voice.  
  
~ Help, please.anyone, please.help me. ~ Scott ran out of her room to Cerebo. He saw the professor was still frantically searching for his daughter. "Professor!"  
  
Xavier turned around to see Scott leaning on the door trying to catch his breath, "What is it Scott?"  
  
"I know where Alison is." Scott rasped out as he walked over to the professor as the other X-men rushed in. They had all seen Scott rush off and had followed him down there.  
  
"Where?" Storm asked.  
  
"I can't say where exactly but I have this feeling like I know where." Scott said as he ran out of the room. The other quickly followed him but Scott had already rushed off with his car. Xavier then instructed the students to all board the X-jet. They would follow Scott from the air.  
  
***  
  
"You've grown." A deep dark voice called from behind Alison. Alison turned to see if she could see the person behind that voice but saw nothing but empty space.  
  
"Who are you?" Alison asked as she felt that cold brush of wind. A dark figure walked up to her and Alison gasped, "Mesmero."  
  
"Yes, my master wants me to kill you." He pulled out a knife, "You see my master knows that you have yet to control your powers. Which makes it easier for me to use my powers to hold them back."  
  
"Who is your master?" Alison asked as she tried to move but was chained to a metal pole.  
  
"Do you not know the legend my dear?" Mesmero snickered.  
  
Alison's eyes went wide, "NO! It can't be!"  
  
"Yes, it's a shame to kill such a lovely thing like yourself." Mesmero caressed her face and was about to touch she else's when Alison encased his hand in ice. "You bitch!"  
  
Alison felt a sting on her face where he had stuck her. She had sensed him get distracted and let the hold on her powers go. However the hold was back and he held the knife high.  
  
"You see, if you were ever to develop your powers you would become a guardian once again, but you shake in fear.you'll only bring destruction to the ones around you." Mesmero snickered.  
  
"You're not Mesmero, you're Apocalypse." Alison stated as she realized he was talking through him. "You're controlling his mind."  
  
"Very perceptive my dear, but you are one of the keys to my freedom and my way of finding the last key." Mesmero raised the knife to stab her but was pushed away by a red blast. Alison looked up to see her savior was no other than Scott. He was still dressed in his suit from the dance.  
  
"Don't you dare touch her!" Scott warned, as he was ready to blast him again.  
  
"How did you find her, I had all of her powers blocked?" Mesmero yelled.  
  
"It doesn't matter, I suggest you leave!" Scott warned as the other X-men arrived dressed in their uniform. Mesmero just snickered and left but all knew he would be back. Scott quickly rushed over to Alison's side and blasted the chains off.  
  
Alison was shivering and Scott wrapped her in his jacket. He picked up the frightened girl into his arms. He walked out of the warehouse they had found the girl in. He was not at least bit happy, he was still worried and what had happened that would cause her to lose her composure.  
  
***  
  
So Mesmero shows his ugly face, what's a girl to do? Scott to the rescue, isn't he always the hero.but he doesn't know what's making her shake, all he knows something scared her.Well see you next chapter^^ 


	12. Chapter Eleven

Finding the Power Within  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own X-men: Evolution what so ever. I do own Erica Stiles and Alison. This story takes place some time during season three.but after 'under lock and key' I think was the ep title.  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
Alison was laying her bed sleeping when Scott came in to check on her for the twentieth time that night. He just could not sleep knowing what she might have gone through. It bothered him, considering she would not speak out it and even blocked her father out of her mind. What was strange to him is that he was able to sense Alison's location and her father couldn't.  
  
It not only puzzled him but also puzzled all of those in the Xavier institute. There would be others that would come and check on her periodically but Scott stayed with her for the most part. He took her small delicate hand into his own and sat down next to the bed.  
  
He eventually fell asleep just staying by her side. Xavier had come to see if his daughter was awake but found a serene scene before him. Xavier just smiled as he saw Scott stir from his sleep and Xavier made his way over to where Scott was sitting.  
  
"Good morning Scott," Xavier greeted him.  
  
"Oh, Good morning professor." Scott said as he stretched for a bit but found one of his hands was being pulled back down.  
  
"It seems Alison is not willing to let you go," Xavier noticed Scott's blush. "Scott there is something I wanted to talk to you about."  
  
"What is it professor?" Scott asked.  
  
"What are your feelings toward my daughter?"  
  
"I...uh, well she's very spirited, full of life, has a good heart, and is just searching for answers especially about her powers." Scott answered knowing that was not quite the answer the professor was looking for. "She's different professor. Every time I'm with her I feel free to express myself. She makes me feel at ease even though she probably could probe into my head at any time."  
  
"Scott, I don't know if you have heard it or not, but Alison due to her Phoenix powers, she will bond with whoever she falls in love with. In order for it to work, the feelings must be returned." Xavier paused for a moment and looked at his daughter. "Scott, last night you said you knew where she was and found her. Later that night you also told me you had feeling she was afraid. Scott, I believe you and Alison are starting the bond."  
  
"What do you mean?" Scott asked confused.  
  
"You'll be able to sense when Alison is in danger when I can not, and even start hearing her thoughts." Xavier said as he began to make his way out of the door. "However, Alison is still very afraid of her powers.once she learns to accept them, then can we only know if she is forming a bond with you."  
  
***  
  
Alison stood in her room as the rain was pouring down, her father had called off the punishment duties for her and Rogue since the event of her kidnapping. Alison remembered what Apocalypse said about her powers and it frightened her. She knew now she has to control them but was still afraid, she lay down on her bed and closed her eyes but began to hear voices in her head.  
  
~ Alison.chosen one of the spirit of Water, why do you fear who you are? ~ The voice asked as Alison fell deeper in her sleep.  
  
***  
  
She found herself in a place of mystery and her outfit was a dress she did not recognize. It was a blue dress that left her arms and shoulders bare. There was silver choker that met the blue stapes of the dress, her upper back was bare as she felt her hair brush her bare back. Alison noticed she had silver glove like material on her arms, it was similar to mystique's former attire but it left her fingers bare as it made a ring around her middle finger, and on her upper arms there were points in the middle. On the bottom of the glove was a wrapping of white on her wrists and noticed she had a cape attached to the dress and started on the top of the dress where there was a silver binding under her breasts. The dress spilt at the bottom so the top layer was blue but the bottom layer that was shown through the spilt was white as the cape.  
  
Alison looked at her surroundings and began to walk as she heard a voice call to her. "Young spirit why are you afraid of who you are?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Alison called out as she continued to walk the path as her dress trailed behind her.  
  
"You wear the dress of the ancient Phoenixes and yet you fear who you are."  
  
"Why should I not be?" Alison called as she continued to walk to a clearing as a figure approached her.  
  
"Because your powers are apart of you." The figure told her, she was wearing the same dress she was, and the woman had blue hair. "You are afraid that your powers will hurt others but in all reality they will help save you and your friends."  
  
"Who are you?" Alison asked as she stood at her place.  
  
"I am called Dream Walker, I was the chosen before you.but I was not born with the power in me." Dream Walker told her with a warm smile. "I am in a sense dead, but not quite. You see I'm frozen in a place only the chosen may go. We could not sustain having so much power."  
  
"So you are dead, than what of me?" Alison asked fearful.  
  
"No my child, you are the spirit." Dream Walker told her. "It does not matter right now, you'll know in enough time where all the chosen mutants rest. But I am here to help you understand and unleash your powers in a positive way."  
  
"How is that?" Alison asked.  
  
"To no longer fear your powers you must become one with the element." Dream Walker told her. "There will be a small physical change in you, when you have finally able to control your powers. However, it must be done soon or it'll claim your life."  
  
"How does one become one with the element?" Alison asked skeptical.  
  
"By accepting who you are," Dream Walker said. "I had already accepted I was a mutant and I could go along the dreamscapes of other people's dreams and communicate with them in that way."  
  
"And?" Alison stated with an arch eyebrow.  
  
"When the power of the phoenix of water came to me, I had to accept I was chosen for a great responsibility. So I spent a lot time with."  
  
"Water," Alison whispered.  
  
"Yes," Dream Walker nodded. "You were running all these years since your mother was afraid of your powers. You father embraces them and he does not fear what you'll become."  
  
"I don't know how, but I understand." Alison stated. "Thank you."  
  
***  
  
Alison woke up with a start and got out of her bed. She made her way over to a silver suitcase that Storm had given to her about a month ago. She opened it to see her X-men uniform and smiled. ~ I can finally wear this. ~  
  
Alison changed and stood before the mirror in her uniform. It was navy blue like the others were, but she had white boots and white gloves that had points at her upper arms and upper thigh. There was a yellow wrap around her waist that almost reached the ground, and the X-men symbol was on the knot holder. It was a turtleneck that was black and reached down like a v-neck and on her chest in the black area was a yellow symbol of the phoenix.  
  
Alison had a smile on her face when she noticed it was still raining outside, she quickly way her way out of the balcony and flew in the rain. She was going to learn to accept who is was and learn more about herself. Little did she know the person who laid in the room next door to her was having a dream of his own.  
  
***  
  
"Where am I?" Scott walked in a plain he did not recognize and looked over at his reflection in the water. He gasped; he was without his glasses and wore clothes that one would see in older time periods. He wore a loose white fitting shirt, and tight black pants. He wore black boots that reached just below his knees and shined in the dim light.  
  
"Welcome destined one," A feminine voice rang over the area.  
  
"Who are you?" Scott shouted as he turned around in a circle trying to find out where the voice came from.  
  
"It does not matter who I am, but who you will be," the voice spoke as Scott continued to search for the source.  
  
"What do you mean?" Scott stopped in front of some waterfall and there was an image that only got clearer as he got closer.  
  
"You'll see your destiny in the falls, look closely."  
  
Scott walked ever closer and saw a figure in the falls. The person's image in the water had their back turned to him. When he finally got closer the figure turned and Scott just stared, he didn't know whether to be in awe or shock. He walked closer to make sure it was who he thought it was.  
  
"Young Scott.the image is who you think it is," the voice spoke with a light crisp tone.  
  
"Alison." Scott whispered as he touched the water in hopes of touching the girl. But the water only spilt and as he pulled his hand away the picture returned to normal. "I don't understand."  
  
"Scott, you may not know now but you are falling for the young Alison." The voice stated. "She is your destiny as you are hers. You are willing to accept Alison for who she is without question. Her powers cannot come to full power unless she has support. She is still afraid.find her and help her."  
  
"How do I find her?" Scott asked frantically.  
  
"You'll know in your heart how to find her."  
  
***  
  
Scott jolted out of his bed and ran into Alison's room. He searched around and saw that her balcony door was opened and rain was coming in. He closed the door shut and felt the floor wet under his feet. Then he noticed that the silver case that held her uniform was on her bed. He walked over to Alison's bed and saw a small note on top of the case.  
  
Scott read the note:  
  
Whoever reads this note,  
  
I wanted to let you know, I'm off to try to understand my powers. Please don't come and find me. Also thank Storm for the uniform, it was a perfect fit.  
  
Alison  
  
Scott smiled, ~ She finally is one of us. ~ Scott rushed out of her room and ran towards Professor Xavier's room and pounded on his door. He saw the door open to see Xavier in his robe with a questioning look on his face.  
  
"Professor, I need to find Alison." Scott said simply.  
  
"Scott, isn't she in her room?" Xavier asked all of sudden worried that his daughter was in danger.  
  
"No, she left." Scott said simply and Xavier just nodded as the two of them went to find the X-van. Both were still in their nightwear as they rode off as the rest of the Institute awoke to the sound.  
  
"Where are they going?" Kitty asked as she saw the van go off in a great hurry.  
  
"I don't know," Rogue stated as she stood next to her roommate at the window.  
  
They heard voices out in the hallway and quickly joined the fuss. They saw that everyone ran towards Alison's room. The girls quickly made their way there to see that the silver case was open and Storm holding a not with a smile on her face.  
  
"What's going on?" Rogue asked as her and Kitty went into the room.  
  
"Alison is finally one of us officially," Hank stated as he pointed to the empty case that held Alison's X uniform.  
  
"You mean it?" Kitty said with a bright smile on her face.  
  
"Scott and professor probably went to find the rascal." Logan said as he looked out the balcony door as rain continued to pour down.  
  
"Does that mean she finally accepted who she is?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Yes, but who well she takes it will tell us when she comes home." Logan sighed, ~ Come back in one piece you lil bundle of trouble. ~  
  
***  
  
next chapter Alison will either control or lose control.next chapter coming soon^^ review please 


	13. Chapter Twelve

Finding the Power Within  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own X-men: Evolution what so ever. I do own Erica Stiles and Alison. This story takes place some time during season three.but after 'under lock and key' I think was the ep title.  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
Scott and the professor made their way through some tree filled area as they slowly reached where Alison was. They stopped the van not too far from the young woman who stood in the rain as a strong blue light surrounded her. Scott started to become jittery as he somehow knew Alison was still afraid.  
  
"She's coming to turns with her powers," Xavier stated in awe as his daughter was pulling the power from deep within.  
  
However as they continued to watch they saw them slowly becoming out of control as water began to swirl around her. Alison began to scream out in pain, not only where her phoenix powers going out of circuit but her normal telepathic powers. Scott quickly made his way out of the van and ran to Alison but stopped by her force field.  
  
"ALISON!" Scott yelled in the rain as Alison turned to face him with her eyes glowing a blue, much like Storm's did from time to time.  
  
"Get away from here," Alison commanded afraid of hurting him or her father as she saw him sitting the van with a worried expression.  
  
"Alison, I'm not leaving," Scott stated as he found a way into her force field and got closer to her. He felt the temperature was probably close to freezing and saw that most of the area in there was ice. Scott continued to walk over to Alison till he held her shoulders in his hands.  
  
"But why?" Alison asked as she felt another surge. "I can't control this."  
  
"Yes you can, Alison if you don't you'll hurt yourself." Scott stated, "You help all of us, let me help you."  
  
"How?" Alison asked Scott pressed his lips on Alison's in a chaste kiss.  
  
"Alison, you are a strong willed girl and does not let anyone push her over." Scott stated as he cupped her face gently in his hand. "You have your father, the adults, the x-men and me by your side. You are not doing this by yourself."  
  
Alison feeling Scott's sincere words in her soul began to control her surges. They came at will as she let them out; she was becoming one with her powers and who she was meant to be. As her hair flew upwards as the blue light swirled into a phoenix, then her hair began to gain blue streaks in the front in certain areas in her layered hair.  
  
Scott backed away as Alison began to levitate above the ground as the power she now understood. She knew who she is meant to become and felt her telepathic bond with her father grow stronger. Alison then called the power back and came back down. She looked up to Scott who held a smile on his lips; she embraced him in a warm hug in the rain.  
  
Scott place his cheek on top of her head, he had a warm smile on his lips. He had been the last bit of encouragement that finally made Alison tame her wild powers. Xavier just smiled at the scene, it was strangely true how Alison would come to control her powers, but never he imagined that it would be Scott to be the one to help her.  
  
~ Scott, Alison.let's go home. ~ Xavier communicated telepathically as the two came to the car. Alison hugged her father, as he saw that she was indeed wearing the X-uniform that was made for her.  
  
They made their way home, but unknown to Alison and Scott the bond between them had begun. It would start off slow but it would grow into something grand. For now, they seemed quite content in just staying at a mutual level of friendship, for both knew Scott had some feelings for Jean left.  
  
***  
  
Monday morning had arrived, and the x-men had not known what had conspired over the weekend. Morning practice for that morning was also cancelled. All their curious minds were filled with questions that were yet to be answered, especially Alison's hair that now apparently had blue streaks in them. They went along their business as they ate breakfast. However there was a few missing members.  
  
"Hey where's Auntie O?" Evan asked as he looked at the normal seat that Storm sat at was empty.  
  
"Professor Xavier isn't' here either." Kitty stated as he took a bite out of her toast.  
  
"I wonder." Before Scott could finish his sentence he heard music.  
  
Evan turned his head as he heard the piano being played. The other X-men then stood up and walked over to the Music room. They took a peek in and there was Storm playing the piano much like many other times she had before. But what surprised them was Alison was leaning on the piano.  
  
Alison just smiled as Storm nodded her head. Alison took a breath and opened her lips to sing for the song that Storm was playing on the piano.  
  
Laugh and cry, live and die Life is a dream we are dreaming Day by day I find my way Look for the soul and the meaning  
  
The X-men's jaw nearly hit the ground, all the time Alison had been staying at the institute none of them new she could sing so well. They knew she had a choir class but this was something different. Logan just smiled as he saw Xavier sitting off to the side smiling at the girl he called daughter.  
  
Then you look at me And I always see What I have been searching for I'm lost as can be Then you look at me And I am not lost anymore  
  
Kurt took Kitty's hand into his own. Kitty looked over to her blue elf and returned the smile. They had talked about their feelings and confessed what they had been feeling for the past year. Then they huddled closer as they listened to a voice that sounded nothing but an angel.  
  
People run, sun to sun Caught in their lives ever flowing Once begun, life goes till it's gone We have to go where it's going  
  
Alison closed her eyes and held a hand to her heart. She remembered the events of how she came home. The journey was not something that was very easy, but she had made it. Not only that she had learned to control the powers that she tried to run from, it felt great to be free.  
  
Then you look at me And I always se What I have been searching for I'm lost as can be Then you look at me And I am not lost anymore  
  
Xavier smiled as his daughter was singing. It had been a while he had heard the voice of his daughter, but it had matured over the past ten years. It was good to hear her in good spirits. He knew due to her mother that she had lost the heart to sing, or she would have started singing again when she came home.  
  
And you say you see When you look at me The reason you love life so Though lost I have been I find love again  
  
Scott stared at the girl; she was something else he had to admit. She was not something that one would expect to be, she dressed like a girl that would be thought to be a prep and yet she broke almost every rule in the book. He smiled as he heard her voice sing through the slightly cracked open door.  
  
And life just keeps on running And life just keeps on running You look at me and life comes from you  
  
Storm finished the song with a few piano tricks to make it sound dramatic. Then she looked up at the girl who she has become to love as her own, she smiled warmly as Alison did the same. Then the door flew open as the X-men all stumbled in with Beast and Logan just smiling at the kids. Alison had a shocked expression on her face as Storm and Xavier laughed.  
  
"Uh, did I miss something?" Alison asked.  
  
"Don't worry about it Alison." Storm stated as the X-men stood to their feet.  
  
"Alison, you were AWESOME!" Bobby exclaimed as Alison just began to flush.  
  
"We knew you were in choir, but whoa.girl you can sing it!" Ray stated as he walked up to the girl.  
  
"Thanks guys," Alison smiled and placed a kiss on each of their cheeks.  
  
"So are there any more secrets?" Rogue asked with a teasing tone.  
  
"Nope, I think I let them all out." Alison smiled warmly.  
  
"Well, it's getting that time, you should be off to school," Xavier said in a warm tone as the students all groaned and made their way out to their vehicles of choice.  
  
"Bye, daddy." Alison kissed her father on the cheek as she saw Scott waiting for her. He held out his hand to her and she gladly accepted. The two walked out hand in hand as the adults just watched with smug grins on their faces.  
  
"I don't know if I approve," Logan stated as he leaned against the wall.  
  
"Why not?" Hank asked.  
  
"You still think of Alison as a little girl don't you?" Storm asked casually as Logan just grunted and Storm laughed.  
  
"I think it's a perfect match." Xavier stated as the other three adults looked at the father of the girl with questioning glares. "Scott is a kind hearted young man, he holds his values well even though at times too stubborn who his own good.but a good young man."  
  
"Doesn't he have a thing for Jean?" Logan asked with an arched eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, I believe he does.but it seems they are unsure of how to express their feelings and lose their chance." Xavier stated as he began to leave the room. "However, if he breaks my daughter's heart I'll make sure he will regret it."  
  
After Xavier left the room the adults just smiled, he sounded just like a father should. He was protective over his only daughter, and who shouldn't be? It was comforting for the adult X-men to see the professor being a father, and to have at least one parent among the X-men looking out the well being of his child.  
  
Trouble lay ahead of the X-men, for a certain figure had watched the scene. He was none other than the man that had taken the child from her home in the first place. Knowing him he was formulating some plan in his head already, and it meant trouble.  
  
***  
  
so what's going to happen next? Will trouble cross their paths? Probably, it seems to follow them everywhere anyway.Review^^ 


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Finding the Power Within  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own X-men: Evolution what so ever. I do own Erica Stiles and Alison. This story takes place some time during season three.but after 'under lock and key' I think was the ep title.  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
Alison stood outside in the courtyard waiting for Scott to come out; he apparently needed to speak with his last period teacher. So she patiently waited for Scott to arrive, but he had yet to show his face. She made sure to stay a little distant from the other X-men, she was still trying to sort out what was going on with her new found powers and new hair do. She wasn't ready to answer questions she didn't know the answer to.  
  
Scott saw Alison staring up to the sky and smiled. He quietly made his way to her, he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind her. Alison let out a yelp of surprise as she turned her head to see Scott's smirking face. Alison laughed and turned in his loose embrace.  
  
"Did you wait long?" Scott asked with a warm smile.  
  
"No," Alison warmly smiled.  
  
"Then lets go," Scott took a hold of Alison's hand and led her to his car.  
  
Unknown to the two there was a group spying on them. They watched them with great amounts of attention, only if they would that for school. The two headed off in a different direction from the institute and wondered where the two of them could be going. So the others quickly piled into the SUV and the van to see where the duo was heading.  
  
Scott looked in his rearview mirror to see that certain members of the X- men were following his car. He sighed as he drove onto the highway.  
  
"Alison, we're being followed," Scott told her with a sigh.  
  
Alison looked over her shoulder and laughed, "You know, I had a feeling they would."  
  
"We're just going to the airport to pick up Alex," Scott groaned as Alison just smiled.  
  
"I'll let them know, they probably think we're on a date or something." Alison heard Scott laugh at the latter part of the statement. ~ Hey guys, Scott and I are going to pick up Alex. So go back to the institute. ~  
  
~ Are you serious? Alex is coming today? ~ Jean's voice rang in Alison's head.  
  
~ Yes, so head on back before my father thinks we all are going to some party. ~ Alison said as she noticed the other X-vehicles get off the highway and headed back home.  
  
"Alison," Scott said seriously as Alison turned to see his expression. "What is happening between us?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Alison asked quite unsure of his meaning.  
  
"I mean ever since you came here, it's just been so different." Scott looked over his shoulder to the confused girl. "I was told you were my destiny."  
  
"What?" Alison gasped in shock.  
  
"Call me crazy, but I had this dream.and I knew how to find you." Scott paused for a moment to get off the highway taking the Airport exit. "Alison, I'm unsure how I feel towards you.and."  
  
"Scott, just don't say anything.at least not yet." Alison said as she turned to look out the passenger side. "Not until I know what's going to happen to me as my powers are going to arise with out the surges."  
  
Scott smiled, "Ok."  
  
"Besides.you owe me a month of being my personal slave," Alison said with a wink.  
  
Scott moaned, "Oh yeah that."  
  
Alison giggled at Scott's face expression till he asked her something she was not expecting, "Alison, how do you know Wanda and Pietro?"  
  
"Why are you asking now?" Alison glanced over at him with a confused look.  
  
"It just seemed strange that you three some how knew each other that day, I guess I didn't know when was the right time to ask you."  
  
"Well, Pietro and Wanda use to stay with us when Magneto was off doing something. In a sense we are childhood friends." Alison paused for a moment, "And there was my kidnapping. I also heard Wanda was put away by Magneto."  
  
"Yeah, that's true. She kicked our butts royally." Scott remembered that day all too well, it was their first real defeat and he and other did not take it well.  
  
"Scott, Wanda and Pietro's memories have been altered so they really don't remember anything we use to do." Alison turned her gaze down ward and felt Scott's hand on her own. Alison quickly turned her gaze to Scott, to see a smile on his lips as he drove.  
  
"Well too bad for them, they're missing out." Scott smile grew, "Besides, we'll probably run into them again."  
  
"You're right," Alison encased her fingers around Scott's hand and leaned on his shoulder. "Anyway, I get to meet this Alex you keep on talking about."  
  
"Yes you do."  
  
***  
  
"Hey Alex!" Scott called for his brother and waved. The young blonde saw his brother and quickly went to him. They embraced as Alison just smiled and watched the brothers. They were having their own little conversation about whatever happened over the months they were apart.  
  
"Hey who's the girl?" Alex said as Alison stood up and held out her hand to him.  
  
"You must be Alex, I'm Alison." Alex smiled and took her hand, and gently shook it.  
  
"I forgot to tell you, Alison is Professor X's daughter." Scott put his arm around Alex's shoulders. "I'm glad you came early."  
  
"Hey, I wanted to start spending some time with my bro." Alex playfully gabbed his older brother in the ribs. Alison laughed at the pair as they started messing each other's hair.  
  
"Now, now boys. We should start heading back to the institute." Alison stated as she opened Scott's back seat and jumped in. Scott got back into the driver's seat as Alex took the passenger. Scott sped off to the highway and made his way home.  
  
"So, Alex what have you been up to?" Scott asked.  
  
"Not much bro, just surfing and school." Alex shrugged, "And you?"  
  
"Not much here either, just saving damsels in distress." Scott looked at the rear view mirror as Alison stuck out her tongue. Alex turned to look over his shoulder to see Alison giving him a dirty look and laughed.  
  
"So Alison, when did you join my bro and his friends?" Alex asked with a warm smile.  
  
"Actually not too long ago." Alison replied, "I think you and I are going to be great friends when it comes to picking on Scott."  
  
"Hey, hey!" Scott stated as he got off the highway onto the road. "I wanted you to just meet my brother, not to start planning plots against me."  
  
Alex and Alison broke into hysterics as Scott made a classic pouting face. Scott knew the plots had already begun, and sighed deeply as he pulled into the institute grounds. Professor Xavier and the other adults were waiting for their arrival.  
  
"How was your flight Alex?" Xavier asked with a kind smile.  
  
"It was great, but I'm a little tired due to the time change and all." Alex admitted as Scott and Alison got his things for him.  
  
Logan and Hank quickly went to the teens and helped them carry the other few bags. They all headed into the institute with Alex slowly behind them, Alex was surprised when he was greeted by all of the other X-men. It was a warm welcome as they all helped Alex get settled into his room. Alex was left with his older brother as they put his things into the drawers of the dressers and some of clothes up in his closet.  
  
"I wasn't expecting the guys to greet me like that," Alex admitted to his older brother.  
  
"Well, it's only a one time thing.but they're usually like that most of the time." Scott chuckled, "You have to get use to some of the bad habits of some of the other guys."  
  
"Well, at least I know I'm not the only child here, right?" Alex stated as he placed all of his things accordingly.  
  
"Right," Scott smiled as Alex playfully hit his brother.  
  
"So, what's going between you and Alison?" Alex asked as he sat down on the chair for the desk.  
  
"What do you mean?" Scott asked with a confused look.  
  
"Come on Scott, I can see how you look at her. It's so totally different on how you looked at Jean when I first met up with you guys." Alex looked at his brother's confused expression.  
  
"How different?" Scott asked.  
  
"Almost like you are in love with her, bro." Alex replied.  
  
"Love?" Scott looked his brother in shock at his words.  
  
"Hey guys."  
  
***  
  
Alex.has arrived^^ He's questioning her older brother.keke, don't you just love siblings? Anywho.more to come^^ 


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Finding the Power Within  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own X-men: Evolution what so ever. I do own Erica Stiles and Alison. This story takes place some time during season three.but after 'under lock and key' I think was the ep title.  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
"Come on Scott, I can see how you look at her. It's so totally different on how you looked at Jean when I first met up with you guys." Alex looked at his brother's confused expression.  
  
"How different?" Scott asked.  
  
"Almost like you are in love with her, bro." Alex replied.  
  
"Love?" Scott looked his brother in shock at his words.  
  
"Hey guys," Kitty greeted with a warm smile as the two brothers looked up at her with an equally warm smile.  
  
"Hey Kitty, you remember Alex, right?" Scott said as he stood up with his younger brother.  
  
"Yeah," Kitty said as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"It's good to see you again, and may I say you sure do look very pretty," Alex said with a warm smile as Kitty blushed.  
  
"Scott, is your brother flirting with my girlfriend?" Kurt asked as he walked into the room and placed an arm around Kitty's waist.  
  
"Whoa, girlfriend?" Scott said with whistle, "When did it become official?"  
  
"At the dance," Kurt smiled brightly as Kitty just giggled and nodded.  
  
"I'm happy for you two," Scott stated with a warm smile.  
  
Alex the followed the retreating couple that just turned and walked out. Scott followed his brother closing the door behind him as they all reached the library. Professor Xavier was there reading a book along with the X- men were all there either talking or reading. Alison was flying about trying to find a book to read while the adults were off in one corner speaking of some subject matter.  
  
Scott smiled and made his way over to where Jean was sitting and reading a book. He took a seat next to her and Alex just sighed. He wasn't blind he knew what his older felt for the red head but what confused him more was his feelings for the flying brunette. Alex decided he would talk to Alison, she seemed like someone one could open up and have a decent conversation with.  
  
"Alison, what are you doing?" Alex asked watching as Alison came down.  
  
"Just looking for this book," Alison showed the younger Summers her book.  
  
"It's a book about legends," Alex looked at the girl in confusion.  
  
"I'm into that kind of stuff.legends, fairytales," Alison pretended to have a dreamy look on her face as Alex laughed. "I'm kind of a sucker for happily ever after."  
  
"No kidding," Alex chuckled as Xavier made his way over to the pair.  
  
"Alex, how do you like your room?" Xavier asked warmly.  
  
"Its great professor," Alex replied.  
  
"Well, it's almost time for the students to turn in," Xavier stated as he saw the clock. "You should prepare for bed, you can observe morning practice tomorrow before school."  
  
**Else Where**  
  
At Magneto's base, Magneto sat in his room formulating a plan. He stood from his sitting position and walked out into the main room. He looked upon the blank screen and turned it on. He saw news broadcasts of the similar events that happen everyday. However he remembered that one-day when Principal Kelly announced his project on a mutant child. He also revealed it was the child of Charles Xavier.  
  
Magneto found an object and threw it at the wall. He had been hoping the girl would not have shown up or arrived back to Bayville, but she had. He tried to make sure she had stayed out of the picture for the rest of her life, but her mother had told her the truth. He growled in frustration, he also had tried to erase her memory from his children.  
  
~ She's going to be a nuisance. ~ Magneto sighed in defeat; the girl he wanted to use for his own purpose was now with her Father. She would not turn very easily, nor would she turn willingly against her father.  
  
"What troubles you Magneto?" Sabertooth asked as he stepped into the room.  
  
"Xavier's daughter." Magneto replied.  
  
"What about the girl?" Sabertooth asked as he watched Magneto's face expression change quite often.  
  
"She has come to pull power. I did some research on the girl's powers.she is indeed different." Magneto replied as he turned the computer screen on and showed him a few clips of the girl. "She would be a powerful ally if she were to join us, but now it is too late to wish for anything of the sort from her."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She is with the X-men, and she will not betray her father. She has a special bond with him, a telepathic one." Magneto began to walk around the room. Magneto stopped and smiled, "Tell the brotherhood to attack the X- men. They have been wanting to go against them."  
  
"I'll contact Pietro." Sabertooth complied as he went to find a phone to call the speed demon.  
  
***  
  
"Magneto wants us to do what?" Lance asked in surprise.  
  
"He wants us to attack the Institute." Pietro replied with a shrug.  
  
"Are you nuts?" Todd stated with his arms waving frantically. "They have alarm systems and not only that, they have guns, big guns!"  
  
"What are we suppose to do?" Fred asked as he sat down on the couch.  
  
"Just attack them," Pietro replied. "Besides the other guys that work for Magneto will come to."  
  
"So, at least we have a chance right." Fred stated as the others prepared for the attack.  
  
"Pietro," Wanda called for her twin brother as he then turned to face her.  
  
"What is it Wanda?" Pietro asked.  
  
"The girl, Alison, she'll be there." Wanda stated, "I don't know if I can bare to look at her sad eyes again."  
  
Pietro look at his twin sister as they remembered their first encounter with the brunette girl. Both sighed, as they knew they were missing something. Some missing link that would make everything fall into place. They both did not know why Alison had such sad eyes when she saw them. Not only that, why would Magneto only call once in a while to get them to do his bidding.  
  
"Look, Wanda.I don't know." Pietro stated with a sigh. "All we can do is follow what he wants us to do."  
  
"You're right," Wanda then went up to her room and was followed by Pietro to go to his own room. The attack was meant to be that night. They went to get their clothes and prepare for something they had no idea they were getting into.  
  
***  
  
The X-men were asleep in their rooms when the alarms went off. They all jolted out of bed to see what was going, and they quickly made their way outside. They were dressed in their X-men uniforms when they saw the brotherhood waiting for them. X-men stood waiting for what they might do, and they started attacking the group.  
  
Pietro lived up his name, Quicksilver, as he ran circles around a few of the X-men causing them to stuck in a whirlwind. Blob was holding a few of them down with his strength, Avalanche kept a few on their toes as he made the ground rumble underneath their feet, but it doesn't help when a few of them can fly. Scarlet Witch was doing her hexing to keep some of them under control.  
  
Cyclops tried to blast her but had his blasts pointed toward the X-men. Alison quickly made her way into Wanda's mind, and got her to sleep. With Wanda out of the way, the probability for winning on the X-men part was higher. Alison watched as the others struggled to get out of the other's grip and encased Blob in Ice. Alison was about to make her way over to help the other when none other than Sabertooth pulled her down.  
  
"Alison!" Wolverine shouted as he saw his worst enemy holding the girl in a death like grip. He quickly made his way over to him as Sabertooth caught wind of his rival quickly let the girl go, who was struggling to breath after such a tight grip.  
  
~*~ BAMF ~*~  
  
Kurt appeared by Alison side and took her into his arms. Kurt then quickly teleported over to a saver point away from the battle, hoping to get Alison some time to catch her breath. He laid her down on the ground noticing she was still having trouble breathing. Scott quickly ran his way over to the spot where Kurt and Alison were.  
  
"Kurt, is she alright?" Scott asked as he kneeled beside the girl.  
  
"I don't know, Sabertooth had her in a tight grip." Kurt noticed as Alison opened her eyes and looked at the boys.  
  
"Go, they need you.I'll be alright," Alison rasped between breaths and winced, as pain in her sides grew greater.  
  
Xavier had made his way out and quickly took over the situation. He started doing what Alison had started earlier put some of the brotherhood and now the Acolytes into a deep sleep. Magneto saw his chance and quickly went after the sleeping girl but to be blasted by Scott's blasts. Xavier noticed the commotion by his daughter and only stopped halfway. Sabertooth, Gambit, Pietro, and now Wanda who was awake watched the scene before them.  
  
"Stay away from her," Scott warned as he readied another blast to be fired at Magneto.  
  
"That girl is a threat!" Magneto sneered.  
  
"To you, Magnus." Xavier stated as he made his way in front of his daughter. "She is my daughter, and you feared her growing power."  
  
"She'll be the end of you Xavier, I have no ties with my children." Magneto announced as Pietro and Wanda stood in shock of their father's announcement.  
  
Magneto saw a sharp metal rod and pulled it up. He aimed at Wanda who just stared in shock, she stood in her place.the memories she had of her father were loving ones and here he is about to strike her with a metal rod. Magneto let it fly towards his daughter that was just stuck in her place, it continued to fly closer but the rod never met contact with her.  
  
Wanda opened her eyes to see.  
  
***  
  
OHHH! What's going to happen!! Will Wanda Die?? Magneto is a meanie! Well gotta wait till next chapter.until then Review^^ 


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Finding the Power Within  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own X-men: Evolution what so ever. I do own Erica Stiles and Alison. This story takes place some time during season three.but after 'under lock and key' I think was the ep title.  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
"She'll be the end of you Xavier, I have no ties with my children." Magneto announced as Pietro and Wanda stood in shock of their father's announcement.  
  
Magneto saw a sharp metal rod and pulled it up. He aimed at Wanda who just stared in shock, she stood in her place.the memories she had of her father were loving ones and here he is about to strike her with a metal rod. Magneto let it fly towards his daughter that was just stuck in her place, it continued to fly closer but the rod never met contact with her.  
  
Wanda opened her eyes to see Pietro in front of her being her shield. Wanda's eyes went wide in surprise, and shouted, "NO!"  
  
Pietro slumped backwards into his twin sister's arms as all were in horror of what Magneto had done. Magneto's appalled by his actions were still bound to him, so they quickly made their way into their orbs all except one. Gambit refused to follow a man that would strike his own children, debt or no debt. He made his way over to Rogue who stood there in surprise of the condition Pietro was in, and placed a comforting arm around Rogue's shoulders.  
  
"You didn't go with them?" Rogue asked as she looked up at the red headed mutant.  
  
"No," Gambit replied. The two then turned their attention to the twins, where Wanda held her brother with tears coming down her face, and Pietro who was struggling to stay awake. The rod had pierced him, but how far no one knew. Alison though in her weakened state made her way over to the two, with the help of Scott.  
  
"Pietro, you idiot."Wanda said through her tears.  
  
"I couldn't let him hurt you," Pietro rasped as blood came out of his wound. "You're my sister, and after what he said I don't think I would let my only family go."  
  
"Pietro," Wanda was in tears as were many of the other X-men who watched the scene before them. The brotherhood that were either encased in ice or put to sleep, were now free and saw the scene before them. "Oh please don't die."  
  
"I don't know if I can make it."  
  
"I can help," Alison said as she made her way over to the pair. She kneeled before Pietro and Wanda that looked at the girl in surprise. Alison placed one hand near the wound and the other on the rod. Alison's phoenix powers came to surface. She pulled out the rod after turning it into ice and began to close the wound with her powers. Blue light engulfed the speed demon and Wanda.  
  
Wanda's eyes snapped open when her memories were being returned to what they actually were. Pietro in his weakened state as his wound was healing, his memories from his earlier childhood returned. Pietro though passed out and Alison fainted onto Pietro once his wound closed.  
  
"Quickly, get them inside!" Xavier ordered.  
  
***  
  
Down in the infirmary, Pietro lay on a bed and was announced he would be fine with a good amount of bed rest. The brotherhood had stayed not knowing what to do, if they returned to their house Magneto would call on their so called 'services' again. But would they really want to help out a man who attacked his own children. They were delinquents to a certain extent, troublemakers yes, but to hurt one's family is something they do not agree with.  
  
Alison also lay in the infirmary, using her phoenix powers at such an early state left her weak. Wanda had come back down wearing her normal clothing attire to see her brother and the girl that saved him. She first sat down by Pietro and smiled, for the first time in years she was not angry with her twin. Then she looked over at the bed where Alison was asleep in.  
  
"Thank you," Wanda said as she took a seat by her side of the bed. Wanda took the girl's hand into her own, "I remember when we were younger, and you were always like the big sister to us. You made us feel that it didn't matter if we had powers, as long as we were ourselves.  
  
"When you were taken away from us, I was angry at you.but I know now that when you said Magneto took you away, I believe you. After he tried to hurt us, and our memories coming back it's not hard to know who is the bad guy."  
  
Professor Xavier made his way into the infirmary to hear Wanda's small speech to the sleeping Alison. He smiled as he made his way further in and Wanda noticed his presence. Wanda then turned her focus onto Alison.  
  
"How is she doing?" Wanda asked.  
  
"She's dreaming right now, but she'll wake up probably after Pietro." Xavier told her as he placed a hand onto her shoulder. "It's not your fault Wanda."  
  
"Thank you, professor." Wanda said as she then took the seat next to her brother.  
  
***  
  
Alison looked around her surroundings; it appeared she was in a castle. She noticed she was in the dress she was told was the attire of the phoenixes. Alison heard music being played and walked up a numerous amount of stairs. She continued to follow the stairs and noticed it seemed like the scene of Sleeping Beauty, where she finds the spinning wheel and pricks her finger.  
  
Alison made it to the door and opened it to see a grand piano, she saw it was Dream Walker playing the music. Dream Walker opened her eyes and smiled but continued to play. Alison was confused and walked over to the piano; she did not know why Dream Walker was in her dreams again. She had awakened her deep powers within her and even used them.  
  
"You wonder why I'm here, don't you?" Dream Walker spoke and Alison just nodded.  
  
"There are different kinds of powers Alison, you have those of a mutant." Dream Walker stopped and walked over to the younger mutant. "But there are the powers of letting go, to love, to learn, to hope, to dream, and so much more. You still have a life to journey my dear girl."  
  
"I don't quite understand." Alison replied as Dream Walker motioned her to follow her. Alison complied and followed her to the window but it turned into a mirror. Alison just stood there staring at her reflection, but it was her younger self.  
  
"Your heart is still like a child, uncertain of the things to come." Dream Walker told her simply. "You are also afraid of what is going on between you and Scott."  
  
"He belongs to Jean, I'm willing to let our relationship to stay as friends." Alison sighed, "It's more comfortable that way."  
  
"Do you want to stay that way?" Dream Walker asked her as the mirror's image changed into Scott in the outfit he had worn in the dreamscape. Alison gasped, he looked handsome like that and without his shades for protection.  
  
"You belong with him, Alison." Dream Walker told her as she placed her hands on Alison's shoulders. "You are his destiny, and he is yours."  
  
"I don't know how that can be," Alison said simply.  
  
"You want to deny your bond with him," Dream Walker said sadly as she backed away from Alison with a sad expression on her face.  
  
"I am not denying anything!" Alison shouted as tears came down her face. Alison was shocked as she touched her face to feel it moist from the tears falling from her eyes.  
  
"Yes you are," Dream Walker stated as she faded from the scene and Alison looked frantically for her.  
  
The ground began to shake and Alison couldn't fly she fell into a dark pit. It didn't seem to end and as she fell she saw images of her father, mother, friends back in Australia, friends in the institute, and finally Scott. Alison closed her eyes and shook her head, deep in her heart she knew Dream Walker was right but she didn't want to admit it. She didn't want to fall in love it was too hard. There was also Jean; she didn't want her to get hurt.  
  
"NO!" Alison shouted as she continued to fall down the dark pit.  
  
***  
  
Morning had come to the Institute for the Gifted. Light shown down into all of the residents rooms that lay still from sleep. Alarm clock buzzing sounds rang down the hallway of the students as they all slowly gotten into their daily habits. The brotherhood wondered why the X-men rose at the crack of dawn. However they made their way into the danger room and watched the X-men train with Alex Summers.  
  
They were in shock; they knew how they were good. They practiced to control their powers, and learned patience with others and themselves. While the brotherhood had stayed at their rundown house, they had no idea what really went on in the Institute. Sure they saw it when Mystique was posing as the professor, but this was it in real action.  
  
"If you want to join us, you are welcome to do so," Xavier turned to the brotherhood with a warm smile.  
  
"You would take us in, after all we did?" Lance asked with a confused expression.  
  
"Yes," Xavier told them simply.  
  
"I'll stay," Fred said first.  
  
"Well, if you do.then me too," Todd said simply with a smile.  
  
"I'm in," Lance said and then looked over to Wanda.  
  
"Me too," Wanda said with a smile. "I guess you weren't lying that you would bring me here eventually."  
  
"No," Xavier said warmly as Pietro walked into the observation room.  
  
"If Wanda stays, I stay with her." Wanda turned around to see her twin leaning on the wall and Wanda quickly went to him and hugged him. "I'm ok."  
  
"Glad to see it," Lance said with sincerity probably for the first time since they had met each other.  
  
"I guess we're all staying," Wanda stated as she turned to see Gambit leaning against the wall with a smirk on his face. "What about you?"  
  
"Yea, are you going to stick around?" Todd asked with an arch eyebrow.  
  
Gambit smiled as Rogue came down the hallway and the others watch the older mutant hug the younger girl. They all nodded in acknowledgement to the fact he was going to stay because of his little motivation. Everyone in the manor, X-men or Brotherhood, knew of their growing attraction to one another.  
  
They had spent most of the night just getting to know each other, and it seemed they were already close. It was a sweet scene to be seen. Xavier himself could not help but smile, knowing that Rogue was coming to terms about trust after the incident with Mystique. He heard a noise behind him and turned to see his daughter stirring. She was slowly coming back to conciseness.  
  
"Alison." Xavier softly called his daughter as the other younger mutants quickly turned their attention to the other bed.  
  
"Daddy?" Alison whispered as she looked over to her father.  
  
"Yes, dear, I'm here." Xavier made his way over to his daughter and placed a hand on her forehead. "Your fever has gone down, but you need to rest."  
  
"Ok," Alison said weakly as she closed her eyes only to fall back asleep.  
  
"So she's going to be ok?" Pietro asked from his bed.  
  
"Yes, but it'll take her some time to be use to her stronger powers. However," Xavier stopped as the other mutants looked at him anxious to hear what he would say. "If she is not careful, she may lose her life. Although she may have been chosen to be the barrier of the powers of one of the phoenixes, her body can not sustain the large amount of power."  
  
"So are you saying, that if she were to use them like in a huge dose, she'll be basically six feet under?" Todd asked as he walked over to the sleeping brunette.  
  
"Yes," Xavier's quiet reply was all the mutants needed, Rogue felt tears come down her face.  
  
"Professor, there has to be something we can do for her?" Rogue said as he finally walked in with Gambit by her side.  
  
"Unfortunately Rogue, this is Alison's battle.and there is nothing we can do for her I'm afraid." Xavier took his daughter's hand into his own and a tear fell down his face.  
  
***  
  
As the days just seem to pass by, things were becoming smoother at the Xavier Institute. The brotherhood had managed to fit in with the X-men and basically getting along, for the most part. Relationships were blooming at the Institute. Kurt and Kitty were probably the cutest display of affection, Rogue and Gambit was just a touching relationship.though he could not touch her completely yet he still wanted nothing more than just to be at her side. The surprising turn about was Lance and Wanda, Todd of course felt a little heart broken but was slowly getting over it.  
  
Then there was Jean and Scott, after the dance Jean was almost everywhere Scott was. Alison felt her heart being drained of life, she did not admit it out loud but she had feelings for the young leader of the X-men. She would see them at school, and no longer spent as much time with Scott as when she first arrived.  
  
The Brotherhood were all enrolled at Bayville High School and were actually enjoying it. They were surviving the morning sessions before school and liked the freedom the school gave them. They walked around campus of course talking with their X-men buddies. Todd still dressed like a street punk, but his hygiene was a huge improvement. Lance and the others still basically wore their normal clothing attire, but they knew they were part of a team.  
  
Lance had his arm around Wanda's shoulders as they walked to their lockers to get their books for the classes of the day. Their Brotherhood teammates would tease them constantly but they said nothing to the teasing. Kurt and Kitty were laughed as usual, but even though they laughed together, they also had serious moments too.  
  
Rogue walked the hallways, Gambit had actually graduated and stayed at the Institute, but it didn't stop him from stopping by and leaving notes in her locker. Alison watched her housemates with a warm smile and opened her locker to gather her things.  
  
"Hey Alison," a voice called from behind her open locker door. Alison moved it slightly to see Scott at his locker getting his things.  
  
"Hi Scott." Alison said with a warm smile and prepared to walk to her class, unfortunately she did share that class with Scott.  
  
"Alison, wait up!" Scott called after her and quickly made his way to the girl. "Alison, are you mad at me?"  
  
"No, why do you ask," Alison suddenly felt uncomfortable.  
  
"Well, for the past few weeks, maybe more than that.you've been pretty bent on ignoring me," Scott told her and noticed she was looking at the ground rather than at him.  
  
"Scott.I." Before Alison could say anything Jean came up and wrapped her arms around his arm. Alison rolled her eyes and quickly made her way away from the scene.  
  
"Alison, hang on!" Scott called for as Jean just held him back.  
  
"What's her problem?" Jean said but then felt a mental tug at her head.  
  
~ Don't worry about me, ~ Alison told her telepathically as she went into her homeroom class.  
  
"Jean, what are we?" Scott asked with a sigh.  
  
"What do you mean Scott?" Jean asked looking at him in surprise.  
  
"I mean are we an item or what?" Scott asked as he looked at the red head through his ruby red sunglasses.  
  
"I guess, I mean since the dance.we've been basically together." Jean told him with a smile, but something didn't feel right. He knew he had feelings for Jean, but what were they? And what were his feelings for Alison?  
  
Scott sighed and walked off to the homeroom class as Jean kissed him on the cheek and went to hers. Scott entered the classroom and saw Alison sitting in the corner of the room staring out the window. He took the seat next to her and she didn't ever look over at him. What was he going to do?  
  
***  
  
...well, what is Scott going to do? See you next chapter^^ 


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Finding the Power Within  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own X-men: Evolution what so ever. I do own Erica Stiles and Alison. This story takes place some time during season three.but after 'under lock and key' I think was the ep title.  
  
Chapter Sixteen  
  
"Aw man, who called for the rain?" Evan stared out the window as it was lightly raining. It was the weekend and the guys were going to play football out in the front yard but weather had its way. Evan sighed and slouched onto the couch as he turned on the television.  
  
"Hey, Evan, cheer up!" Kurt told him as he walked into the room. "It could be worse."  
  
"Easy for you to say, you have a girlfriend to keep you company," Evan told him as he flipped through the channels.  
  
"Hey now, just because Kitty and I are a couple doesn't mean we have to spent every second with each other." Kurt told him with a smirk, "Besides, she's with the girls trying to cheer Alison up."  
  
"I've been meaning to ask, do you know why Alison has been so down lately?" Evan asked as he sat up and looked at his blue friend.  
  
"I don't know, it's strange to see her so sad." Kurt sighed as a few of the other guys walked in.  
  
"Is there anything on the tube?" Bobby asked as he took a seat on the couch.  
  
"Nope," Evan told him and turned off the TV. Evan then turned to the newer X-men members, "Do you guys know why Alison is down lately?"  
  
"No, she doesn't talk much anymore," Bobby told him and looked at the other guys.  
  
"She's been in her room most of the time, the girls are there now to talk to her," Lance spoke his piece of information as he took a seat himself.  
  
"I think she's lost a few marbles," Pietro said from his position against the wall.  
  
"What do you mean Pietro?" Evan arched his eyebrow at the speed demon.  
  
"I mean, the girl was all happy go luck and everything, then when she wakes up after her little power spell she's all sad and depressed!" Pietro exclaimed as Blob just nodded in response.  
  
"I bet you it's all red eyes fault," Todd said simply and the others just nodded or shrugged.  
  
"What all my fault?" Scott asked as he walked into the room basically of all guys, except Gambit. He had taken Rogue out on a date that day.  
  
"Oh nothing Scott," Kurt told him as he turned on the TV looking for something interesting to be on.  
  
"Guys you were saying something," Scott told them and everyone just shook their head.  
  
"Well, if you must know," Todd began and the others quickly jumped ready to attack the smaller guy.  
  
Ray stood before Todd and shook his head, "It's nothing, really Scott."  
  
"Guys, what are you not telling me?" Scott asked as Jean walked into the room.  
  
"I could always look into your heads and find out." Jean told them as the others just turned their attention to the TV. "Fine, be that way!"  
  
Jean concentrated on each of the guys' minds to figure out what they were talking about. However she was not going to like what they were thinking now. Most of them had negative thoughts in their heads, they were not a on good note with the red head nor their leader.  
  
"Scott," Jean started off quietly and Scott looked over at her, "They think the reason why Alison is down in the dumps, is because of us."  
  
"What?" Scott said in surprise. "What you do you guys mean?"  
  
"WE just know, that every since YOU and Miss PERFECT started to be a couple, Alison has not wanted to do almost anything!" Pietro spoke first, he had gotten close with the older girl, and she was like his older sister.  
  
"Look, you guys got it all wrong, Jean and I are not an item." Scott said in defense and Jean got upset.  
  
"What do you mean?" Jean told him.  
  
"What I mean is, you got everything mixed up in your head!" Scott told her, "You and I, Jean, we are not like that. She assumed that we are, but honestly I needed some space from you."  
  
"Scott.I.." Jean stopped when she wrapped her arms around Scott and kissed him on his lips. The other guys thought they were going to have their eyeballs jump out of their sockets. They all heard a gasp and the sound of heels hitting the ground rapidly, only meaning that someone was running. Pietro quickly looked out the door into the hallway to see Alison running.  
  
~ Alison, you know he loved her. You are stupid for falling for a guy who already had his miss perfect. ~  
  
Scott pushed Jean off, he knew for sure that Alison was nowhere near by. He remembered the professor's words about how when Alison fell for a guy, he would hear her thoughts. But that would mean, he had fallen for Alison too. He started to run around the institute looking for the brunette.  
  
"Hey bro, why the hurry?" Alex asked as his older brother looked like he was frantically looking for something or is it someone?  
  
"Did you see Alison?" Scott asked quickly.  
  
"Yeah, she's with the professor." Alex said quietly, "Scott, she was in tears. What's going on?"  
  
"I need to find her, and I'll tell you later," Scott ran towards the Professor's room in hopes of talking to the brunette before it was too late. He was in front of the door and knocked.  
  
"Yes Scott?" Xavier opened the door to see the younger leader panting for breath.  
  
"I need to speak with Alison," Scott said in between breaths.  
  
"Scott, I think it's best you don't speak with her right now." Xavier told him as he looked towards the ground. "She's not in the mood to speak, nor the right mind."  
  
"What do you mean professor?" Scott asked as he pushed passed Xavier to see Alison lying on his bed clutching her head. Scott quickly made his way over to the girl who had an expression of pain written on her face. "Professor, there has to be something I can do.."  
  
"Scott, Alison is trying to fight the mental bond she formed with you," Xavier told him silently.  
  
"Why," was the only thing that could escape Scott's lips as he caressed the girl's face. As he did so he felt like he was warped into Alison's mind.  
  
***  
  
Scott saw the scenario was a garden, it looked like the one at the institute. He walked down the stone path noticed he was wearing the shirt and pants from his dream, he was also lacking his sunglasses.  
  
"ALISON!" Scott called out and then he saw Alison dressed in a dress of blue and white sitting by the water fountain. She turned and looked up at him with a strange expression and was about to run when she felt Scott's hand on her shoulders.  
  
"How did you get here?" Alison asked as she turned and faced the young man who apparently entered her mind.  
  
"Alison, why are you fighting what we have?" Scott asked as she turned her face the other way.  
  
"Scott, you have feelings for Jean and the same for her to you. I did not want to interfere, no matter my feelings." Alison said still refusing to look at him.  
  
"Alison, I was confused yes, but my feelings are for you. Jean, I've known for a long time, but it's different with you." Scott told her with a warm smile as the girl turned to look up at the young man with a distraught look.  
  
"Scott.I, we can't do this," Alison said simply but was stopped by the kiss Scott gave her. Alison's eyes when wide in shock by his actions. She then wrapped her arms around his neck, knowing that both of them were going to move forward instead of backwards. Their feelings had grown to a point, there was no turning back.  
  
Scott pulled away from the confused brunette and smiled warmly, "You are a very special person, Alison. Let's take it slowly, k?"  
  
Alison just nodded as Scott took the girl into his arms and just held her. The embrace was warm and comforting to the both of them. As Alison slowly closed her eyes.  
  
***  
  
Alison opened her eyes to see Scott looking down at her with a warm smile. Alison smiled back as her father noticed her mental pathways were stable once again. Xavier made his way over to his daughter and smiled taking in the scene before him. It was a sweet scene, his daughter had found love, but was she ready for the events that would soon follow her. Only time would tell, but for now it was a time to celebrate the fact his daughter was going to be all right.  
  
"Daddy," Alison called and Xavier took his daughter's hand into his own with a warm smile.  
  
"What is it?" Xavier asked.  
  
"Can I get something to eat, I'm hungry." Alison said with a sheepish smile and her father laughed.  
  
"Let's go down stairs." Xavier said with a warm chuckle and him and Alison made their way out. However Scott stayed behind and sat on the bed. He knew that he had just basically made a commitment to Alison, but was it really destiny or something that was happening for now.  
  
***  
  
It had been a few days later, that Scott and Alison got over their misunderstanding and were becoming more of an item. They spent more time getting to know one another and letting their bond grow more closely to each other. They pair were hand and hand at the carnival that was in town, along with the other X-men and Brotherhood members.  
  
Everyone was in different groups and went their separate ways to explore the carnival. Alison and Scott were given time to be on their own, but however on certain red head wasn't too happy about the turn about. Jean was ever so closely watching the development between Scott and Alison.  
  
Only time would tell how things would turn out, with Apocalypse still a great threat and a whole world to learn to accept who they were. One-day Mutant kind and humans can live together in peace, but it becomes a threat when an unknown Ancient Mutant comes to the surface. Only time will tell.  
  
***  
  
Well..I really can't continue this story unless I see the rest of the show, but since the shows haven't aired yet I can't really write the way I want to.  
  
Thanks for reading this far people^^  
  
There was someone who dropped me a line about another way to write the whole Xavier daughter thing, and I'm working on that one. I am hoping it turns out better than this one^^ It'll probably take place before this time frame. So see you next time, when I post the next story^^ 


End file.
